Mi primer novio
by Leona Dark
Summary: El primer amor siempre es el mejor de todos ¿O no? La verdad... nunca creí que Kai sería mi primer novio. .:Shonen-ai:. .:Románce:. .:KaixRei:. Actualizado Cap 7 "Encuentros"!
1. El cumpleaños

∞ **Título:** Mi primer novio

◊ **Género:** Shonen-ai, AU, Romántico.

● **Parejas:** Kai x Rei

◊** Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen pero ellos quieren estar conmigo, lo juro y no persigo lucro alguno con este fic, solo es por mi amor a los personajes y al Yaoi Eso sin tomar en cuenta mi morbo

● **Notas:** ¡Hola! Verán, el sábado pasado me ocurrió algo muy interesante que me inspiró y logré un poco de tiempo en la compu, por eso traigo este nuevo fic, será un One-shot y espero que les guste, la pareja es de mis favoritas. Mmm, no tengo nada más, solo no se vayan a confundir con los recuerdos y los dialogos, eso es todo, será en primera persona y bueno… ¡Disfruten el leer, como yo el escribir!

**  
øº°†°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°†°ºø**

**MI PRIMER NOVIO  
By Dark-chan**

**  
'El cumpleaños'  
****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

'_¿Seguro que sí vas a poder mañana?'_

'_Ya te dije que sí, o qué ¿No confias en mí?'_

'_No es por eso Rei, solo que somos tan pocos que en verdad sería genial que asistieras, además… también va a ir…'_

'_Boris, ahora no, solo es una simple fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Está bien?'_

'_Claro, claro, solo quería recordartelo. Bueno, nos vemos mañana, ¡eh! Por cierto, Yuriy te va a recoger a tu casa ¿Ok?'_

'_See, como sea…'_

–Si, como sea… ahora que lo veo ya no me da igual…

–¡Rei casí son las tres! Ya va a llegar tu amigo–.

–Voy–.

De acuerdo, mi hermano no quiere molestarme, solo trata de apresurarme, aunque sus gritos no son de mucha ayuda que digamos y faltan cinco minutos para las tres de la tarde, genial, Yuriy ya no tarda y yo sigo contemplándome en este espejo ¿para qué me preocupo tanto? Solo es una simple fiesta de cumpleaños y seremos unos cuantos chicos festejando los 16 años de Takao… hum.

Mejor me apresuro, pero ¿Qué es ese ruido? No puede ser, ¡Ya está aquí! Y aún no me cambio. Vamos Rei, apúrate que se hace tarde, demonios no encuentro mis zapatillas y mi cabello todavía está húmedo. No debí haberme bañado tan tarde pero no podía ir así, oh rayos sí tan solo hubiera faltado a la práctica de soccer en la mañana no estaría en esta penosa situación, pero ese Raúl no dejaba de molestarme y acepté ese estúpido reto por culpa de Julia y ensima Mao en mi contra, pensaré seriamente en dejar mi equipo despues de este día.

–¡Rei sí no te das prisa Yuriy se irá sin tí!– me grita Rai desde la entrada –estas peor que una quinceañera, una mujer se tarda menos que tú–. Me dice cuando bajo las escaleras mientras termino de trenzar mi cabello.

–No ayudes hermano… bueno, regreso en la tarde.

–No tan noche hermanito o mamá se molestará, por cierto, cuida a Rei, Yuriy, le pasa algo y te la verás conmigo…

–Está bien, jeje ¿Nos vamos?– me pregunta mi pelirrojo amigo y solo asiento para alejarme lo más pronto posible de Rai, sé que es muy sobreprotector, pero exagera.

La caminata de mi casa al auto de Yuriy está muy tranquila, apenas y nos hemos saludado cuando me abre la puerta del copiloto y con su mano me hace un ademán caballeroso para que suba.

–Las damas primero.

–No juegues con eso Ivanov, ten dignidad y no le sigas el juego a Rai.

–Lo siento, era algo innevitable, con todo lo que te tardaste…

–Sí, sí, sí me tarde, no es para tanto.

Ya no le contesto nada y se sube, entonces echa a andar el auto y nos dirigimos al Dojo Kinomiya, donde supuestamente se realizará la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestro querido amigo. La velocidad no es tan alarmante que digamos y cuando me doy cuenta ya hemos llegado, eso fue más rápido de lo que creí. Bajamos y en la entrada estaba el abuelo de Takao, quien nos recibió con un saludo mientras nos invitaba a pasar.

Cuando entramos al Dojo mi estómago se me revolvió al ver a los presentes, fue cuando mis piernas me empezaron a traicionar, conmencé a sentirme acalorado y lo comprobé cuando me llevé mi mano derecha a mi mejilla, sintiendo el frio de ésta al contaco de mi piel, no lo puedo creer, bendito momento para sonrojarme ante la presencia de él. ¡Tranquilo Kon! No puedes ponerte así solo porque te está mirando.

–Tienen suerte, el tarado aún no llega…

–Tranquilo Kai, Max y Hiromi lo fueron a distraer un rato mientras nosotros preparamos la sorpresa.

–Boris tiene razón– interviene el pelirrojo –además, acá Mister– y me señala –aún no estaba listo, tsk, de haber sabido te daba tiempo para maquillarte y ponerte el lápiz labial, jajaja.

Era de suponer que mi bochorno aunmentó más al escucharlos reirse de mí, pero no es precisamente eso, es que Kai volteó a verme fijamente cuando Yuriy dijo eso. Solo atino a pasar mi mano sobre mi cabeza aplacando mi cabello de una forma muy penosa y es que si tan solo ellos tuvieran el mismo largo que yo, no estarían burlandose de mi desgracia de hace rato.

–Bueno chicos…– es el abuelo de Takao –Los dejo, regreso al rato y espero que se diviertan.

–Hasta luego señor– decimos cuando se retira.

–Pues…– comienza Boris poniendose de pie –Vayamos a comprar lo que necesitamos.

Y salimos todos a la tienda que está a tres cuadras del Dojo, lamentablemente en el camino nos encontramos al del cumpleaños, acompañado de su novia y Max. Al vernos se puso a gritar y sonreír como loco, entonces Yuriy abrió su gran bocota y le dijo lo de la sorpresa, era de suponerse que el abucheo unánime no se haría esperar más cuando Boris le golpeo en la cabeza.

–Auch, que salvaje, lo bueno es que me quieres maldito sádico.

–Cállate y mejor demonos prisa.

Supongo que despues de todo sí me divertiré en esta reunión. Cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos dentro y los que se encargan de comprar todo son Hiromi y Max que ya tienen en sus manos pan, jamón, queso y una soda grande. Entre todos juntamos dinero y lo pagamos para salir y hacer una fiesta desente.

En el camino Takao y Yuriy comenzaron a arrebatarse el pan y no fue hasta que Kai se los quitó que se quedaron tranquilos, murmurando que era un amargado y que mejor se divirtiera como todos los demás. Yo simplemente me mantenía al margen de todo, pero el pelirrojo tenía que arruinar mi tranquilidad.

–Oi Rei, no me había dado cuenta, pero ¿De cúal calzas?– me pregunta con una mirada de triunfo y una sonrisa altanera.

–¿eh?– de que demonios me estás hablando –¿cómo que de cúal calzo? Pues… no sé– y es cuando comienza a reírse de nuevo pero esta vez acompañado de Max y Boris ¡Qué alguien me explique que quieren decir!

–No le contestes Rei– Kai a sido quien se me ha acercado –se refiere a…

¿A qué? Por favor Kai no me dejes en suspenso

–A la medida de tu trasero– ese ha sido Boris –Y la verdad estás de muy buen ver ¿O no Kai?– y se ríe de nuevo.

Es cuando volteo a ver al bicolor a mi lado que solo desvía la mirada como molesto ¡Qué ocurrencias esas de Yuriy! Pero ahora que lo pienso, no sabía que tenía un buen trasero ¿Qué pensará Kai al respecto? Un momento… ¿qué demonios estoy pensando? Oh no, de nuevo siento caliente mi cara, no entiendo porque tenía que ponerme este pantalón negro que se me siñe mucho, genial.

–Está mejor que tú Boris, yo creo que te voy a cambiar por este biscochito– y me abraza pasando un brazo por mi cintura y obligandome a acercarme a su pecho.

Era evidente que Boris comenzaría a reclamar por la acción de su novio y fue peor cuando el pelirrojo intentó correr para alejarse de un molesto Kuznetzov que lo perseguía con el pan que le había arrebatado a Kai, solo para golpearlo.

–No les hagas caso– de nuevo Kai está caminando a mi lado –y pues… no estás mal.

¿EH? ¿Por qué Kai ha dicho eso?

–¡Qué comience la fiesta!– grita Hiromi al frente del dojo, todos nos quedamos con cara de "acabamos de llegar, mujer"

Es verdad, ni cuenta me había dado por todo lo que me estaban diciendo, pues como dice la novia de Takao, comencemos a preparar el alimento. Entramos a la cocina y como eramos demasiados no podíamos movernos bien, y fue hasta que Max sugirió que los que supieran "cocinar" se quedaran y los demás se fueran a la sala; como dice aquel dicho "Mucho ayuda el que no estorba"

Solamente nos quedamos Max, Hiromi y yo dentro, destapamos la bolsa del pan y el jamón, pero de repente la chica se quedó callada mirando seriamente la mesa donde estaba la "comida" entonces nos tomó de la mano al rubio y a mí y nos jaló hasta la sala donde seguían bromeando los chicos allí sentados, a diferencia de Kai que estaba serio, como de costumbre.

–Atención…– pidió la novia de Takao –Se nos olvidó la mayonesa.

El silencio que se produjo fue algo incómodo, y todos tenían la mirada puesta en ella y de paso en mí, ya que todavía tenía sujeta mi mano, que soltó al tener al frente a su novio.

–¿…y?– preguntó Yuriy –¿Quieres que nos pongamos a llorar o qué?

–No, pero sí me gustaría que alguien se ofreciera para ir a comprarla y por lo visto el payaso del grupo quiere ir ¿verdad Ivanov?

–Paso, el ambiente está muy divertido como para que se arruine por un simple frasco.

–Pues lo lamento señor-gracioso pero sin la mayonesa no haremos la comida.

–¿Por qué no va Kai?– sugirió Takao –él ni siquiera nos está siguiendo el juego– pero se calló cuando el bicolor le miró friamente.

–Es verdad, que vaya Kai– apoyó Yuriy.

-Es más, para que no te sientas solo que te acompañe Rei– y me empujó a donde eestaba mi bicolor amigo.

–Pe… pero– ¿por qué se ponen así todos?

–Hagamos una votación– oh Max ayúdame –¿quién quiere que vayan Kai y Rei por la mayonesa?– y el resultado fue deprimente, todos levantaron la mano alegando que ganaron.

Me dieron el dinero y casi nos sacan del dojo a empujones y nos cerraron la puerta para que no se nos ocurriera regresar. No es que yo no quisiera ir a la tienda con él, es solo que ha estado muy serio conmigo desde que llegamos Yuriy y yo hace rato, siento como si estuviera enojado o algo así.

–Vamos…– y comenzó a andar en dirección a la fachosa tienda.

Solo resoplé y lo seguí hasta caminar a su lado, el silencio era algo incómodo ya que ni siquiera se había molestado en esperarme, pero bueno… llegamos y buscamos el frasco que nos pidió Hiromi, pero estaba más caro de lo que habíamos supuesto, revisé la cantidad y no teníamos ni la mitad, pero ¿por qué? Ah, ya sé, fue Yuriy, él reunió el dinero y luego me lo dio, seguro que le quitó una buena parte, ese… me las va a pagar caro cuando regresemos.

Iba a comentarle a Kai lo de nuestra situación económica, pero solo lo ví tomar el frasco y caminar a la caja como si nada. No entiendo ¿por qué está así conmigo? De nuevo lo alcanzo cuando la cajera está pasando la mayonesa por el aparato que registra los codigos de barras y es entonces cuando el señor-ignoro-a-Rei me habla.

–¿Quieres algo?

¿Eh, de qué o que? Y me señala un estante con bolsitas de frituras ¡Oh ya entiendo!

–Sip– y tomo una al tiempo que él también lo hace.

Finalmente la cajera nos da el costo y es cuando recuerdo decirle lo del dinero, pero solo me dice que lo guarde y él paga todo lo que hemos comprado. Salimos de la tienda y veo la hora, ya son las cuatro y media de la tarde, ¡cómo se pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes! Y más cuando es muy divertido ser ignorado por…

–Espera– ¿qué pasa? –vamos a terminarnos esto, sí llegamos así nos la quitaran– se refiere a las frituras y bueno… un poco de comida chatarra antes no nos hará daño.

Caminamos un poco y antes de llagar a la casa de Takao se detiene y se recarga en la pared del callejón trasero al dojo, yo solo lo veo y me recargo junto a él, a su derecha. Así nos comemos el contenido de la bolsita y cuando ya estaba a punto de acabarme la mía, pude ver como guardó la suya en la bolsa del pantalón y se giró para verme.

Su mirada me congeló, tenía ese lindo brillo que tanto me gusta de él, pero dejé de respirar cuando se me acercó y me tomó de la cintura, abrazándome y recargando su boca cerca, muy cerca de mi cuello. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Puedo ver el cabello azulado muy cerca de mi cara, las fuerzas me están abandonando y logro reunir un poco, coloco mis manos sobre su pecho y lo separo, apenas para ver sus ojos frente a los míos.

–No hagas eso…– mi tono es muy débil, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

–¿Por qué no?– me responde y me vuelve a abrazar, respirando muy cerca de mi cuello a un paso de mi cara.

Y recuerdo desde cuando comenzó todo este asunto con mi amigo Kai.

Era cuando estabamos en tercero de secundaria, la clase de física era relativamente aburrida, más cuando el profesor se ponía a platicar de cosas sin sentido con los alumnos de la parte de atrás. En ese entonces yo me sentaba cerca de la pared y frente a mí se encontraba Yuriy, siempre era una diversión desenfrenada con él y porque a un lado de mí estaba Raúl y su hermana Julia, haciendo bromas pesadas de cuanto tema se les ocurriese.

Recuerdo que fue un viernes, justamente el último día de clases para las vacaciones, en física Janiro-sempai se puso a charlar con unas chicas. Yuriy me dijo que estaba aburrido y que se cambiaría de lugar "vete, has lo que se te dé la gana, pero no me avises" pensé cuando se levantó y habló con alguien, para mi sorpresa había convencido a Kai de intercambiar y poder estar junto a su novio, claro; Boris. Entonces mi amigo Hiwattari, se sentó frente a mí.

_'Hola Kai'_

'_Hola'_

Y sin nada más importante que hacer, comenzamos a platicar. Definitivamente las charlas con él eran muy diferentes a las que usualmente tengo con Yuriy, la diferencia de pensamientos era visiblemente agradable, principalmente cuando noté que habíamos entrado a un terreno peligroso; el del amor.

Hacía casi un mes, mi mejor amiga; Mao, me había comentado que Kai le gustaba y que quería que yo le ayudara a conquistarlo pero ¿cómo puede un hombre ayudar a la conquista de otro? Sin más, le pregunté a Kai quien le gustaba y me respondió algo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

'_Verás'_ me dijo _'hay dos personas que me son interesantes, y no son esas dos locas de allá'_– y señaló a una chicas que desde el inicio de curso, lo estaban molestando.

'_Y bien, ¿quiénes son?'_ Pregunté.

'_Una es tu amiga la pelirrosada'_ genial pensé, se lo diré cuando salgamos _'Y la otra es…'_

'_Vamos Kai, no se lo diré a nadie, es más, te ayudaré con una de ellas'_

'_pues la otra persona…' _y de nuevo guardó silencio, bajó la vista y apretó los puños, como reuniendo fuerzas, entonces me miró a los ojos y continuo _'…eres tú'_

En ese momento pensé, un momento, no pensé nada, solo brinqué en mi asiento y tomando mis manos las junté sobre mi pecho en un ademán de susto.

'_¿Yo?'_

'_Debo irme' _y se levantó

Solo vi como regresaba a su lugar y de un empujón, quitó a Yuriy y éste regreso frente a mí. Las siguientes dos clases no participé y la plática con el pelirrojo se convirtió en un monólogo al ver mi poco entuciasmo. La sonrisa en su rostro no eran buenos indicios, fue cuando se giró completamente sobre su asiento y me dijo seriamente.

'_Ya te dijo que le gustas ¿verdad?'_

¿Qué, cómo denios supo éste?

'_Jah, es eso… ¿y qué piensas responderle?'_

'_Eh… que qué pienso…'_

'_jaja, no te pongas así'_

Para suerte mía terminó la clase y salí casi corriendo al salón de a lado, estaba esperando a mi amiga Mao. Me recargué en la pared, aún no salía, cerré los ojos y sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza ¿Yo le gusto? ¿Por qué yo? Y de nuevo lo escuchaba –'_La otra persona eres tú, Rei. Eres tú, Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei.'_

'_¡REI!' _me gritó Mao cerca de mi oído, esta chica si que tiene buenos pulmones _'Vamonos, amigo'_

Y salimos de la escuela, me sugirió que compraramos un helado de camino y acepté, almenos podría olvidarme un poco del asunto de Kai, pero cuando estabamos a punto de cruzar la calle una voz nos gritó, volteamos y era Boris, no hizo señas para acercarnos y la verdad yo no quería, puesto que estaban los tres; Boris, Yuriy y por supuesto, Kai Hiwattari.

Ya cerca fue el pelirrojo que habló, nos invitó a Mao y a mí al billar que está a unas cuadras de la escuela, pero mi amiga argumentó que tenía que llegar a casa temprano y claro, como no, su madre se enojaría si se fuera a un sitio como esos, por mi parte no había problema, normalmente mi hermano Rai y yo vamos seguido a ese billar, pero la presencia del ojicarmín me tenía muy nervioso. No pudimos más que rechazar la oferta y regresar a casa con un helado y las ganas de jugar con ellos.

Despues de eso ya no tocamos el tema, salimos de la secundaria y no volví a ver a esos chicos, ya no volví a ver a Kai. Hasta que en el tercer semestre del bachillerato Boris fue a visitarme para invitarme a una reunión para festejar el cumpleaños de Takao, un chico un año menor que nosotros con el cual jugabamos soccer en la secundaria.

La idea me pareció tentadora y fue cuando Boris mencionó que estaría presente el chico que se me había declarado. Desde que salimos de la escuela, me puse a pensar en eso, si casi me golpeo cuando me dí cuenta que en verdad… ese chico ojicarmín de cabello bicolor me…

–¿Por qué no?– escucho que me vuelve a preguntar, haciendome regresar al presente, al instante en el que kai me estaba abrazando muy cerca de mi rostro.

Vuelvo a separarlo y lo miro a los ojos, su mirada está llena de… ¿miedo? ¿A qué es lo que teme? ¿A mi rechazo? Pero no-dura mucho ya que pega su frente a la mía, puedo sentir su respiración en mi boca y de una manera muy sensual vuelve a preguntarme.

–¿Por qué no, Rei? Dímelo…

–Porque me gustas…– y lo abracé, rodeandole el cuello.

Su reacción fue la misma que la mía y tomandome aún de la cintura, me acercó más a su cuerpo. Pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi oreja cuando en una susurro me volvió a repetir lo que hacía más de un año, había sido el detonante de esta situación.

–La otra persona, eres tú Rei ¿Lo recuerdas?– solo siento sin verlo, sé que el sonrrojo en mis mejillas es alarmante y que está más que divertido por esta situación –Y… té– comienza a trastabilar ¿qué quieres decirme Kai? –¿Te gustaría andar conmigo?

–Yo…– la verdad no lo había pensado.

Había imaginado que pasaría cuando le dijese a Kai que también sentía lo mismo, pero solo era hasta allí, nunca me puse a pensar que pasaría despues de la declaración, no temo una relación con él, al contrario, me encantaría, pero quiero pensarlo un poco.

–No importa…– y me vuelve a abrazar –te esperaré hasta que estés listo…

–Gracias.

Entonces salimos del callejón, yo un poco acalorado y él fresco como algodón egipcio. Cuando llegamos al dojo, todos –menos Takao- se habían dado cuenta de mi bochorno y las burlas comenzaron en torno a nosotros.

–¡Hasta que se dignaron a aparecer!– esa fue Hiromi.

–Ya pensabamos que se habían ido a prepararla hasta la fábrica– Max había intervenido en las burlas, valiente ayuda la del amigo de Takao.

–Pero bueno… vamos que ya es tarde…– Hiromi me jala de la mano hasta la cocina y Max nos sigue de cerca, antes de entrar pude escuchar como estaban burlandose de kai sobre lo sucedido y éste, solo estaba cruzado de brazos en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, al parecer ignorando los infantiles comentarios.

Ya dentro de la cocina, comenzamos con la tarea de preparar los sandwiches, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara al recordar lo que había sucedido y es que aún no lo creo. Pensé que con todo el tiempo que ya había pasado ya hasta lo hubiera olvidado y yo, como si fuera una chica, seguiría pensando en un amor de secundaria para sonrojarme con el simple recuerdo, pero ya lo pude comprobar y no estoy soñando, él me dijo que le gustaba, de nuevo…

–Rei, despierta…– me dice Max pasando una mano frente a mi cara en un vaivén lento y desesperante –mejor ayúdame a llevar esto– y me sañala las charolas con la "comida"

Salgo de mi trance y llevo una, Max la otra y Hiromi lleva las sodas, todo a la sala donde se encuentran los chicos que aún bromeaban pero esta vez usando al pobre de Boris que con una cara de fastidio ya ni caso les hace hasta que nos ve con la comida y salta en su asiento, seguido de Takao que con un brillito en sus ojos nos da a entender que ya estaba muriendose de hambre.

–¡gracias por la comida!– dicen todos al anísono, a esepción de Kai y de mí.

No tengo hambre y solo tomo soda. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que Yuriy me vio, en verdad siento que me odia o algo así.

–Oi Rei, ¿por qué no has comido?– y es en esos momentos cuando siento ganas de estrangularlo –haber Kai ¿qué le diste? Digo…– y le da un codazo a boris para que le siga el juego.

–Es verdad… Rei ¿tan grande estaba lo que te dio acá mi amigo?– y las risas de todos irrumpieron la estancia.

Mi bochorno no pasó desapercibido y solo miré a Kai, quien se levantó de su asiento y salió con un portazo, no sin antes dedicarle un lindo –no te importa- a Yuriy y con esto el pelorrojo se quedó bien calladito y mejor siguió comiendo, y no era para menos pues todos nos sobresaltamos con la acción del mayor del grupo.

Me terminé rápido mi soda y lo seguí para sorpesa de todos, pero antes de cruzar la puerta alcancé a escuchar un –ya era hora- de Max. Ya no les hice caso y afuera lo vi, estaba sentado en los escalones, mirando el pequeño lago en el patio del Dojo, me senté a su lado y no dije nada.

El viento resopló lentamente removiendo mi cabello y erizandome la piel, para pasar de las cinco de la tarde el viento ya estaba un poco frío, diablos, no debí ponerme esta polera azul con mangas cortas, adoro el negro con azul y me pareció perfecto, pero ahora ya no me parece tan buena idea, así que me abrazo haciendo fricción para calentarme y, oh sorpresa siento un brazo extra en mi espalda.

Kai me jala para que me recargue en su hombro mientras entrelazo mis manos un poco apenado por su acción, él coloca su mano izquierda sobre las mías para rozarla un poco, recarga su cabeza en la mía y es cuando le hablo.

–¿Por qué te saliste así?

–Ya no los aguantaba…- y hace una pequeña pausa –¿y tú?

–Quería estar contigo.

Entonces se separa y me mira a los ojos, ¡cómo me encanta su mirada! Y… oh Kai ¿qué haces? Se está acercando mucho, su diestra baja a mi cintura para acercarme más a él, mis manos las coloco sobre su pecho como impidiendole seguir, pero aunque esa fuere mi intención, sé que no lo detendría. Cierra sus ojos cuando está frente a mí y yo también los cierro, por favor Kai, bésa…

–Oigan chicos vamos a dar un paseo ¿vienen con nos…otr…? Em…

Tenía que ser Yuriy. Y aunque hubiese sido otra persona, mi reacción hubiera sido la misma, empujé levemente a Kai para que no nos vieran abrazados y él solo se levantó, me tendió la mano para ayudarme y le dio un 'sí' a Ivanov, que recuperó su color y regresó con el resto para decirles que ya salieran.

Me sorpendió la actitud de Kai puesto que en otras condiciones le huviera dicho al pelirojo hasta de lo que se iba a morir, claro, en ruso para que yo no le entendiera, pero fue muy sereno. Lo miré curioso ya que aún tenía mi mano entre la suya y parecía que no pensaba soltarme, me volteó a ver y me sonrió tiernamente.

–Me asustó ese idiota– y me soltó cuando todos salieron riendo y gritando –principalmente Takao y Yuriy- y nos invitaron a salir.

Cerca del Dojo hay un pequeño parque lleno de árboles y un lago. La caminata fue de lo más grata ya que las bromas no se hacían esperar y todos, hasta kai estabamos riendo.

–Entonces le dijo enojado baca, baca, vaca, estúpido, soy bisexual– era el ruso de cabello rojo, con uno de sus grotescos chistes – el otro dijo soy homo entonces el tercero dijo y soy metro miren mi colita de caballo paresco nena– jalandose el cabello fingiendo tener dos colitas monas en la cabeza.

Sus bromas eran tan abstractas como sus calificaciones, pero los ademanes eran los que le ayudaban, pero no lo fueron suficiente hasta que se me acercó y me abrazó, levantando mi cabello enredandoselo sobre el suyo.

–¿ya paresco niña?– dijo en un tono femenino que de no conocerlo, hubiera pasado por una mujer.

–Serías la más fea de todas…– dijo Kai molesto.

–No es verdad– hizo un puchero y luego me soltó para rodearle el cuello al bicolor a mi lado –oh Kai… bésame y te demostraré que puedo ser la más femenina del mundo– volvió a hablar como chica.

Pero esta vez fue Boris quien lo jaló y lo pegó a su pecho, frente a frente.

–Yo si te beso mi dulce dama y esperemos que te quedes así para que en la noche puedas hacerla de uke– y el color rojo de la cara de Yuriy delató que ya no le estaba gustando la broma.

Al principio me dio gracia, pero me quedé callado al tomar mi cabello entre mis manos ¿yo pareceré una chica? La broma hasta cierto punto me lastimó, ya que fue mi negro cabello lo que usó el torpe de Yuriy y no el de Hiromi o el de otra persona ¿esa será mi impreción ante los demás? Supongo que mi silencio fue escuchado por Kai, quien me abrazó y notó que me sugetaba el cabello, entonces me tomó de la mano y deshizo el agarre para que lo mirara.

–No paresco nena, ¿verdad?– pregunté timidamente.

–No Rei, no lo pareces– y me sonrió tiernamente.

Despues el frio se hizo un poco más intenso y Boris abrazaba a Yuriy, Takao, Max y Hiromi seguían en una charla personal, mientras que Kai y yo nos quedamos hasta el final, y de repente me tomó de la mano. Fue un movimiento lento, pero no lo rechacé, al contrario, me acurruqué a su lado mientras seguíamos caminando.

No nos dimos cuenta de cuando estaba oscureciendose, y regresamos al Dojo. Todos comenzaron a entrar, yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero Kai me acorraló a la pared, se me pegó mucho al cuerpo y tomó de nuevo mi mano derecha. Noté su nerviocismo cuando intentó hablar, lo miré fijamente y ¿qué…? Él… ¿sonrojado? La poca iluminación de la lámpara en la calle me permitió ver un tono bermellón en las mejillas de mi amigo.

–Rei… yo…

–Oigan chicos ¿No quieren…? Er…

Oh por dios, ¿Por qué yo? ¡Agárrame Kai, que ahora sí lo mato! ¿Dónde está mi navaja cuando la necesito? Definitivamente este pelirrojo solo existe para interrumpirnos pero supo lo que le convenia y regresó al interior tan rápido como había llegado. Con el susto que nos metió Yuriy, Kai comenzó a caminar como desesperado y me sobresalté cuando golpeó la pared.

–Kai…

Pero no me dejaron terminar, ya que ahora eran Max y Takao quienes nos hablaban para que volvieramos a entrar. Lo miré y parecía estar más tranquilo, solo le tomé del hombro y me miró, no dijo nada y entramos, seguidos por los otros chicos.

Ya dentro, Hiromi nos hizo sentarnos alrededor de una mesa y se apagaron las luces, de repente, de la puerta se veían unas lucesitas, eran unas velas que se iban acercando lentamente y cuando de detuvieron, las luces regresaron. Era un sorprendente pastel de chocolate, la caligrafía era perfecta y se podía leer un "Feliz cumpleaños, Takao"

El festejado tenía una cara de felicidad increible… partieron el pastel despues que soplara las 16 velitas y pidiera un deseo. El chocolate estaba muy bueno, y hubiera sido mejor disfrutarlo si un pedazo no me hubiera caido en la cara. Las risas aumentaron cuando me quite la rebanada, ví como Takao tenía también chocolate en el cabello y con una sonrisa malvada comenzamos a lanzar el pastel.

Cuándo ya no había nada en la mesa, la estancia irrumpió en aplauzos, pero la mejor parte fue cuando tuvimos que limpiar… cuando me di cuenta, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y ¡Mi madre! Le dije a Rai que llegaría temprano, le pedí a Takao su teléfono y llamé a mi casa, para mi sorpresa, mi padre fue quien contestó y me sentí aliviado, de haber sido mamá…

Regresé a la cocina y ya todos estaban tranquilos.

–¿Qué pasó, aún te dejarán entrar a tu casa?– me preguntó Yuriy.

–Al parecer sí ¿nos vamos?

Y el pelirrojo asintió, volvimos a felicitar a Kinomiya y comenzamos a salir, a esepción de Max y Hiromi, que argumentaron que esperarían al abuelo de Takao. Ya fuera, Boris jaló a Yuriy y lo abrazó tiernamente entes de despedirse; ya habían llegado por él. Mientras, Kai caminaba a mi lado, pero se paró frente a mí y me sujetó las manos.

–Dime Rei, ¿quisieran andar conmigo?– fue directo, pero muy sutil.

Sus ojos brillaban y su respiración era lenta, iba a contestar y sobre su hombro vi que Yuriy se acercaba, pero al vernos, se dio la vuelta, como esperando a que acabaramos ¡Vaya, hasta que hizo algo bueno!

–Sí Kai, sí quiero…

Su sonrisa creció y me abrazó, yo correspondí su abrazo subiendo mis manos a la altura de su cuello, para rodearlo. Se separó un poco y levantó mi rostro con su mano en mi barbilla, se fue acercando y me besó lentamente en los labios, mi corazón palpitaba emocionado y traté de correspondr al beso, pero se separó.

–Gracias Rei…– me susurró en el oido.

Entonces me tomó de la mano y avanzó, pero no lo dejé y lo jalé a mí. Lo besé de nuevo, pero la iniciativa era mía y al parecer le había gustado porque me rodeó la cintura, pegandome más a su cuerpo. En ese momento el frío de la noche ni siquiera lo sentía, lo único que persivía era el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

Ahora sí nos separamos y caminamos con el pelirrojo que con una sonrisa se despidió a Kai y me 'ordenó' subir a su auto. Solo hice un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida y subí al frente con uriy, mientras que por el espejo ví a mi "novio" subir a su auto y alejarse en dirección contraria a la nuestra.

–¿Por qué no dejaste que te llevara tu… 'amigo'?

–Imagina qué pasaría si mi hermano me ve salir con uno y regresar con otro…– le respondí.

–Jeh qué alegría ¡Hasta qué diste tu brazo a torcer, amigo! En verdad Kai sí que estaba muy nervioso por esta fiesta.

¿En serio? Pues sí que lo ocultó perfectamente porque cuando nos vio llegar ni siquiera se inmutó.

Despues de eso la plática se redujo a nada. Llegamos a mi casa y lo invité a pasar, pero negó ya que también se le hacía tarde, así que le dí las gracias y se fue, y yó me quedé aún afuera de mi casa, sentí el frío de nuevo, pero mi sonrisa me hizo olvidarlo. Toqué y Rai salió a abrirme, escuché unas cuantas preguntas que ignoré olímpicamente mientras subía las escaleras y me encerraba en mi habitación.

Me tiré sobre la cama y abrazé mi almohada, recordando lo dulce que sabían sus labios ¡Por dios Rei! ¿En qué piensas? Y sentía arder mi rostro, pero la verdad no me importaba ya que nadie podía entrar a mi cuarto y verme así. Mi sonrisa creció y cuando escuché a mamá, salí rapidamente.

Los regaños ni los escuché, el clásico 'te dije que solo un rato' '¿Ya vista la hora?' 'Nunca vuelves a salir' bla, bla, bla y para que ya no me dijera nada, me ofrecí a lavar los trastos de la cena. El agua siempre me ralaja, me hace pensar y recordar, aún no lo creo; mi primer novio, digo, el primer hombre al que le digo que sí.

Ya que he terminado, subo a mi cuarto y me duermo profundamente, abrazando mi almohada, y recordando ese último beso con mi querido Kai.

**  
øº°†°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°C**o**n**t**i**n**u**e**°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°†°ºø**

**  
Notas:  
**Sé que dije que sería un one shot, pero mi señora inspiración me acaba de abandonar T.T y ya no tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo, mi hermanito ya tiene sueño y mis escusas se me terminan, por eso ¡Nah, hasta aquí lo acabo por hoy! Pues… ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario

Lin: ¿No que ya no ibas a escribir nada hasta que entraras a la universidad y no sé qué…?

Cúlpa a la inspiración, Yami

Lin: see, como sea, tonta…

Cállate, por cierto, a mis amigas luegoles mando unas imágenes de los personajes, no se me vayan a confundir y para mi Kisarita, te lo prometí linda y te lo cumplí, allí está tu fic , espero un rw de mi futura escritora, por cualquier cosa, sabes que este fic es para y por ti linda

Lin: Con mucho cariño de las dos

Nos despedimos y prometo la continuación para el sábado o domingo…

Lin: o lunes, o viernes, o el próximo mes…

No ayudes Yami ¬¬#

Lin: jeje

¡¡Nos leemos!!

Leona Dark y _Lin Yang su oscuridad_


	2. Contacto

**Notas: **¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? Lamento muchísimo el retrazo (como de cinco meses) pero unas cuantas cuestiones personales me impedían subir la continuación y bueno, ahora que ya me hice un espacio en mi agenda (sí a eso se le llama el escribir en las computadoras de la facultad…) he regresado con este segundo capítulo. La verdad nunca me imaginé que **Mi primer novio** tuviera una buena aceptación. Y por eso agradezco a **.haRley-queen08., michell, neko_dark, Kisarita Kaiba, Sonia, Sagashi Eri, sanjixzoro-fan **y **Ratekahinashysu-KxR**; las lindas chicas que me comentaron y me apoyaron en el primer capítulo ¡Miles de gracias! Ahora, espero que les guste el segundo y me dejen un comentario. No les hago esperar más y disfruten de Mi primer contacto…

**MI PRIMER NOVIO  
By Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo II. Contacto**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**L**levo cerca de 10 minutos caminando en esta calle, desde que vi ese árbol de manzanas no he encontrado a más gente por estos lugares, en verdad es raro, pero no puedo perder el tiempo esperando a encontrar a alguien que pueda decirme donde estoy, así que mejor sigo caminando. Hay una débil brisa en el aire que me despeina mientras sigo en mi recorrido, las nubes cubren buena parte del cielo impidiendo que el sol llegue a mí, lo que me hace sentir un pequeño escalofrío.

Comienzo a morder la uña de mi pulgar ¿Dónde se supone que estoy y que hago aquí? No puedo concentrarme porque he visto algo a lo lejos ¿qué es? Me acerco y puedo ver a un chico sentado en la banqueta con las rodillas en su pecho abrazándolas, tiene una gorra en la cabeza y cuando me inclino a su altura, pude escuchar que está sollozando ¿Qué le sucederá a este chico? Coloco mi diestra en su hombro a modo de consuelo y es que es la primer persona que he visto en este… ¿campo de flores? ¿En qué momento me cambiaron la calle por un campo de flores? Bueno, no importa, ahora lo que me interesa es saber quien es y porque está así.

Le muevo lentamente para que no se asuste –Tranquilo, sí te calmas, te doy un beso- ¡Eh! ¿Yo he dicho eso? Pero ni siquiera lo conozco.

Deja de llorar y levanta su mirada, tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes que me miran entre llorosos y asustados, pero de repente me sonríe y es cuando ya no lo pienso más. Me acerco a él y le beso la frente, tiembla un poco con mi contacto pero funcionó, y ya no está llorando. Me levanto y le tiendo la mano para que haga lo mismo, y cuando ya está de pie puedo ver que es más alto que yo.

– Gracias, Rei- me dice sonriéndome.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Iba a preguntarle pero no me dejó, se acercó demasiado a mí y me tomó de la cintura, ya no fui capaz de reaccionar cuando ya tenía mi boca presa entre la suya. No le respondí por la impresión ¡Cómo hacerlo sí no tengo la mínima idea de quien es, porque lo hace y como me conoce! Cuando se separa de mí, me mira más alegre y hasta cierto punto un poco tímido, me toma de la mano y comienza a jalarme, al parecer quiere que lo acompañe o quiere que vea algo.

Momentáneamente se gira para verme y me sonríe mientas que solo puedo seguirle los pasos, va muy rápido y no sé a donde me lleva, no me ha soltado de la mano desde que me besó es más, fue lo único que hizo aparte de llevarme casi a rastras tras de sí. A pesar de todo, no me puedo quejar puesto que es la única persona que he visto desde hace un buen rato, sin embargo me sigue sorprendiendo.

– Aquí es- me dice indicándome un pequeño rosal bajo un árbol de Sakura.

– ¿Aquí es qué?– le pregunto.

– El lugar donde terminará todo- me mira de nuevo y aún con mi mano entre la suya, corta una rosa del tallo y me la lanza.

Logro atraparla con la mano izquierda pero las espinas me picaron la palma, a lo que la arrojé sintiendo que una de ella me hizo una pequeña herida cerca de mi pulgar. El chico se coloca de nuevo frente a mí y de nuevo un poco triste, comenzó a explicarme algo mientras tomaba mis dos manos entre las suyas, rozándolas apenas.

– Esa herida es de tu corazón- ¿A qué se refiere? –cuando tu alma llore lágrimas de dolor, yo estaré allí para sanarte…

– Pero…– y el árbol de Sakura se tambaleó por la ráfaga de viento que lo atacó, dejando caer sus pétalos rosas sobre mí.

Y después de eso, ya no lo vi.

Desapareció y yo solo me cubrí los ojos por el polvo.

– Rei… despierta, bello durmiente- puedo sentir como mi hermano se sienta junto a mí en la cama y me coloca una mano en la frente para bajarla a mi mejilla –Hum, tienes fiebre, será mejor que no vayas a la escuela.

Se levanta y cuando sale de mi habitación apaga la luz. ¡Genial, hoy faltaré a la escuela! Solo me giro para cubrirme mejor con la frazada y de nuevo me quedo dormido, pero solo pasa un rato cuando estornudo y me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo dormir. Busco el reloj con la vista y oh sorpresa; ya son casi las tres de la tarde, y yo que creía que solo había dormido unos cuantos minutos.

Me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que tomaré una ducha.

Escucho el timbre de la casa y me asomo por la ventana que está arriba de mi cama, puedo ver a una chica con la falda azul de la escuela, sonrío y abro la ventana para llamar su atención y la verdad, me alegra que sea Mao.

– Ahora bajo- le grito y cuando me ve, me saluda con la mano y jala a alguien que estaba junto a ella y que yo no había visto.

– Mira quien te vino a visitar- y es cuando el chico me saluda con un ademán y yo le contesto.

Cierro la ventana y de un movimiento me quito la ropa, no sabía que iban a venir a visitarme, de haber sido solo Mao no me hubiera importado que me viera en pijama, pero ahora que sé que vino ese chico no puedo dejar que me vea así. Busco rápido con la vista algo decente que pueda ponerme y encuentro un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca ¡Qué más! Me visto y tomo la cinta roja que está junto a mi cama, me anudo el cabello mientras voy bajando las escaleras y cuando llego a la puerta les abro para dejarles pasar.

Me saludan con una inclinación de cabezo y les contesto de la misma forma, me hago a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Mao se dirige a la cocina, seguido de nuestro compañero. Atravesamos la sala y es cuando me doy cuenta que se ha quedado parado frente a uno de los cuadros que está colgado en el muro. No me sorprende que se quede viendo esa pintura, normalmente todos los que entran a mi casa hacen lo mismo. Me paro junto a él.

– A mi madre le gustan las cosas místicas- le digo sonriendo –principalmente los gatos negros, como a mí.

La pintura mostraba a un gato negro jugando con una paloma blanca, el mínimo tratando de alcanzar al ave mientras está sentado entre rosas rojas. Mi madre la compró hace tres semanas, justo después de que Kai y yo comenzamos a salir.

– ¿Sabes qué significa?– ¿lo que significa? Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo así que solo le niego con la cabeza –Las rosas sueles ser personas, el gato representa a alguien listo de buen corazón, pero cegado por las espinas de una rosa, y la paloma- señala al ave blanca –normalmente son oportunidades. En sí, representa a una persona que debe ver que no solo hay nubes en el cielo… que también hay más personas a su alrededor.

Interesante. Normalmente mamá suele comprar pinturas con paisajes hermosos, pero este es el primero que tiene animales, en verdad nunca me imaginé que tan pequeños animales tuvieran ese tipo de significados, y la verdad, hasta cierto punto es divertido. De pronto, se gira para verme y me roza la mejilla derecha, me sobresalto con su contacto y separa su mano rápidamente al ver que Mao se encuentra parada detrás de nosotros mirando la pintura, al parecer también escuchó lo que dijo.

– Eh… ¿Gustan un poco de té?– me animo a preguntarles, a lo que consigo un simple sí de su parte.

Los guío hasta la cocina y se sientan a la mesa. Busco un poco del té que se supone que debió haber preparado Rai y lo caliento, me quedo pensando en ese sueño que tuve hace rato y ahora que lo recuerdo, soñé con el mismo chico dos días antes del cumpleaños de Takao, pero aquella ocasión solo veía sus ojos tristes pero no lo besaba, justo antes de hacerlo me despertaba y ya no dormía.

Regreso de mi sueño cuando la tetera comienza a hacer ruido y sirvo las tazas. Mao se ofrece a llevarlos mientras yo saco unas galletas que hizo mamá la tarde de ayer, las llevo a la mesa y me siento frente a ellos.

– ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?– comentó Mao después de tomar una galleta –creíamos que habías muerto.

– Qué graciosa- le contesto –Me resfrié, eso es todo.

– Pero ya estás mejor ¿verdad?– pregunta el chico un poco tímido –Se ve en tus ojos.

– Pues sí, gracias Brooklin- al menos sé que le preocupo a alguien, aunque sea un simple compañero de la clase de literatura – ¿Y a qué debo su visita?

– Perdón, pero no sabía que tenía que sacar una cita previa con reservación para venir a ver a un amigo que casualmente falta a clases el día de la exposición de inglés- contesta la chica con un enfado fingido. Donde… ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? –que por cierto, se pospuso por falta de información.

Rayos, es verdad. ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Habíamos estado trabajando en esa exposición desde hace una semana y tuve que cancelarla el fin de semana, pero no fue mi intención, todo es culpa de Kai, Yuriy y Boris, principalmente de cierto pelirrojo que gusta de meterme en problemas.

– ¿Lo siento?

– Jaja, pero no fue la gran cosa- le resta importancia el chico de cabello naranja –lo bueno es que estás mejor. Por cierto ¿Por qué te resfriaste?

– Es una historia un poco larga…

– No importa, sí ya estamos aquí podemos terminar de perder la tarde ¿No es así Matzumara?– le pregunta a Brooklin quien solo asiente esperando a que les diga el motivo del que falté.

Bueno, no puedo oponerme a ello y comienzo a narrarles.

Esto empezó hace dos días, el viernes en la noche Yuriy me llamó por teléfono para pedirme una especie de "cita para estudiar" y bueno, ¿Cómo negarse a un: 'Rei, necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente'? Es divertido escucharle clamar mi nombre cuando sabe que no puede hacer algo y yo soy su única esperanza. Era de esperarse a que su novio Boris también esperara a que les ayudara.

El sábado Yuriy pasó por mí, y no hubo tanto problema porque la noche anterior tuve que 'rogarle' a mi madre que me dejara ir con ellos. Aunque no sé bien para que me querían tuve que inventarle algo a mamá para que me levantara el castigo que me dio por haber llegado tarde el día de la fiesta de Takao. Un mes sin salir tenía que respetarse pero como conoce a mi pelirrojo amigo no se lo pensó mucho para darme otra oportunidad y dejarme ir con ellos.

Ivanov pasó puntualmente por mí, a las dos de la tarde como era su costumbre, ya estaba prado frente a mi casa tocando el timbre esperando a que saliera y esta vez, no demoré demasiado como aquella ocasión de la fiesta de Takao. Me saludó como era su costumbre y prometió regresarme pronto a casa, bueno, cualquier cosa que le digan a mi hermano es creíble, sí le dicen "los cerdos vuelan" quizá hasta se la crea principalmente sí se la dice el pelirrojo y como ya conoce a Yuriy, puede confiar en él, ah… que simple puede llegar a ser mi hermano.

No me sorprende que venga en su auto, sé que es muy flojo para caminar y no estará dispuesto a tomar un autobús para llegar a donde quiera que vaya con él, de todas formas me agrada ir con él. Me abre la puerta del copiloto y me hace un ademán con la mano para que suba ¿dónde he visto esto antes? Genial, un deja-vû.

– Adelante mi querida dama- creo que hay cosas que no se le olvidan a este chico.

– Ja ja, me matas Yura- y subo, espero a que él también lo haga y cuando pone el auto en marcha es cuando le pregunto el porque de la necesidad de que lo acompañe.

– Y bien, ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

– Es que en la escuela nos dejaron un trabajo, y ¿Quién mejor que Rei Kon para los ejercicios de química orgánica?

¿Sólo para eso? Genial, mejor me hubiera quedado en casa viendo la televisión resignándome a que solo me queda una semana de castigo, pero NO, tenía que desperdiciar una tarde de sábado ayudándole a este y a su novio solo porque nunca prestaron atención a las clases de Karin-sempai en la secundaria, al menos sí estoy con ellos puede que vea a Kai.

Kai… Oh demonios, que horrible me sentó el claustro, casi no he estado con él, solo ha ido por mí a la escuela dos veces a la semana porque sus clases de inglés las toma a la misma hora a la que las mías terminan. Le he dicho que ya no falte pero es tan terco que insiste en llevarme a mi casa los martes y jueves.

Sólo me queda suspirar para no terminar golpeando a Yuriy por sus ocurrencias, después de todo para eso están los libros y el Internet ¿O no? Me dejo caer en el asiento resoplando un tanto fastidiado, miro por la ventanilla y el cielo comienza a oscurecerse, ¿No que iba a ser un día despejado y sin probabilidad de lluvia? Estúpidos tipos del clima, deberían despedirlos.

Lo más seguro es que se caiga el cielo y yo, lejos de mi casa, en un lugar lleno de árboles, casas enormes, guardias frente a una gran reja con una letra H enorme, jardines tan largos como un estadio de fútbol y… un momento ¿Una enorme H en la entrada, qué no Yura es… Ivanov?

– Hasta despertaste Rei- se burla al ver mi expresión y no es para menos, hace casi dos años que no venía a la casa, em, mansión de Kai.

No pensé que fuéramos a hacer el "trabajo" con Kai, que yo recuerde él sí ponía atención en la secundaria ¿o no? Después de todo ¿para que me iban a necesitar sí tienen a un genio como mi novio a su disposición? Ah… ya veo, lo más seguro es que no piensa tenderles la mano y estos me ofrecieron para la labor, sabía que había algo más detrás de ese 'Auxilio Rei, ayúdanos'.

Cuando Yuriy se acercó a la entrada, el guardia que estaba en la caseta asomó la cabeza y después de ver quien era el del carro negro, nos dejó pasar con un simple 'Bienvenido joven Ivanov' y este siguió el recorrido por los jardines frente a la 'Hiwatari Manor' rodeando la fuente y estacionándose frente al gran portón de caoba. Comienzo a frotar mis manos, comienzo a ponerme un poco nervioso.

Bajamos y un joven como de 20 años se nos acerca, Yura le da las llaves y con una inclinación de cabeza, el chico sube al auto y se lo lleva en dirección contraria a nuestra entrada. Yuriy me da un codazo y cuando me doy cuenta, ya está subiendo los escalones para entrar a la mansión. Tengo que correr para alcanzarlo y cuando lo hago un señor de edad nos abre, está vestido elegantemente de negro y nos invita a pasar con una inclinación de cabeza.

– El joven Kai está en su despacho, sí me permiten los llevaré con él.

– No te molestes Kovs, ya me sé el camino- y me jala de la mano –vamos Rei, las damas por delante.

El mayordomo cierra el portón y nos ve subir por las escaleras.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, la primera vez que vine a la mansión de Kai, fue cuando estábamos en segundo grado de secundaria, pero en ese entonces ni siquiera me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que ahora él y yo terminaríamos siendo pareja, aún cuando ya pasaron casi tres años ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Hace tres años no me imaginaba que mi relación como amigo de Kai sería tan agradable, hace dos años no creí que él se me iba a declarar, hace tres semanas no pensé que correspondería a lo que me había dicho y ahora, no me imaginaba que de nuevo, gracias al pelirrojo estaríamos una tarde de nuevo, juntos.

Mientras caminábamos por el corredor, iba admirando la cantidad de cuadros en los muros y las pequeñas figurillas en las mesitas. De repente Yura se detiene y casi choco con él, se gira y me dice 'Es del otro lado del corredor' Vuelvo a ponerme nervioso ¿Qué le voy a decir? 'Hola Kai, que linda coincidencia' No, eso es tonto, estamos en su casa, ya sé 'Kai, que milagro' No Rei, piensa más, esfuérzate un poco 'Mi amor, ya llegué' ¡NO! Eso es sufriblemente cursi, talvez sí no trato de planear un "encuentro fortuito" todo salga mejor.

Cuando damos la vuelta, nos sorprendemos al ver a Boris sentado en una silla afuera del despacho de mi novio, está cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados y al escuchar nuestros pasos los abre, nos ve con su mirada violeta mientras se levanta rápidamente. Se acerca y me remueve el cabello a modo de saludo mientras hace una mueca y mira a su novio ¿Y ahora que le pasa a Boris?

– Creo que fue una mala idea Yura- le dice al pelirrojo mientras le toma de la mano.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Y antes de darnos alguna explicación, la puerta de la habitación donde el mayordomo nos indicó que estaba Kai, se abre dejando salir a un anciano elegantemente vestido con una abrigo de color negro, su cabello gris y largo atado en una coleta y una bufanda roja con un brillante en ella, camina apoyándose con un bastón con una cabeza de loba al parecer de plata, demonios, este señor grita su posición social con su vestimenta. Se ve enojado y lo comprobamos cuando azotó la puerta mientras vociferaba cosas que ninguno de los tres entendíamos, bueno, quizá ellos sí, después de todo también son de Rusia.

– Está decidido Kai, así que no trates de llevarme la contraria…– Y antes de que dijera otra cosa, Kai sale siguiéndole los pasos y al igual que el anciano, está por demás furioso.

– He dicho que no y un no mío se respeta, ¿oíste abuelo?– Abuelo… ¿Ese vejestorio es pariente de Kai?

– A mí me respetas chiquillo insolente y antes de que…– de repente se detiene cuando se percata de nuestra presencia – ¿Qué hacen estos mocosos en mi casa?

Mocosos ¿Mocosos dijo? Pero que se cree este vejete para hablarnos así. Me quedo paralizado cuando finalmente el bicolor nos voltea a ver y abre levemente la boca, sorprendido, puedo escuchar que murmura mi nombre.

– Rei…

– ¿Quién los dejó pasar?– le grita a Kai mientras se nos acerca –Ustedes, ¡Largo de mi casa!– y nos señala con la cabeza de su bastón – ¡Kovs! Echa a estos mocosos y revísalos en la puerta, no sea que a parte de entrometidos sean ladrones.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ¿Quién demonios se cree para sacarnos así y además acusarnos de ladrones?

– Vienen conmigo- espetó fríamente colocándose frente a él y dándonos la espalda –además te recuerdo que ésta también es MI casa, así que por favor no nos molestes ¿Está bien?

Y ante esto el anciano se puso rojo y se dio media vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria a la que nosotros habíamos tomado para llegar al despacho de Kai. Pero se giró antes de doblar la esquina y con un 'Esto queda pendiente, Kai. Aún no terminamos' se fue. Solo pude ver que Kai se llevó una mano a la cabeza para pasarla por su cabello hasta su nuca. Lo conozco, y sé que está enojado, puedo notarlo por la forma en que aprieta su puño derecho, creo que en verdad, no fue buena idea que viniéramos o quizá que yo lo hiciera.

Me acerco a él y lo único que se me ocurre hacer es colocar una mano en su hombro mientras le llamo por su nombre y recargo mi frente en su espalda, siento como se tensa con el contacto y me la toma con su diestra para darse la vuelta y verme a la cara. Veo una tristeza en sus ojos cuando me ven así de preocupado y es que es incómodo estar en una casa ajena y presenciar una pelea familiar cuando los que discuten ni siquiera sabían que había 'invitados'.

De repente me sonríe levemente y me abraza, es tierno pero lo hace con fuerza, como sí no quisiera dejarme ir, le correspondo acariciando su cabello y cuando afloja el agarre me separo un poco para besarlo ¡Cómo extrañaba esto! Desde el jueves que no había probado sus labios y aunque detrás de nosotros estén Yuriy y Boris observándonos no me importa, después de todo el pelirrojo le contó a su novio lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de Takao. Me alegra que les dé gusto el vernos juntos.

– ¿Estás bien Kai?– le pregunto cuando nos separamos, sé que aún está un poco enojado por la discusión con el anciano, puedo verlo en el brillo de su mirada –Sí te molesta puedo irm…

– No, no…– me dice negando con la cabeza, interrumpiéndome para volverme a abrazar –me alegra que estés aquí…– me susurra al oído.

Algo anda mal, y por lo que veo no pretende hablar de eso, será lo mejor porque nunca sería capaz de presionarlo para que me dijera sus problemas familiares y por lo visto, su abuelo no pone mucho de su parte en la relación que tiene con su nieto.

– Y… ¿A qué debo el honor de tenerte de visita?– me pregunta ya sonriendo sin soltarme aún.

– Perdón, pero no sabía que debía sacar cita para ver a mi novio- le sonrío y él lo hace conmigo –fue idea de él- y señalo al pelirrojo que solo ríe tontamente.

De cierto modo me da gusto seguir conviviendo con ellos, a pesar de haber salido de la secundaria hace más de año y medio, estos chicos buscan la forma de hacerme pasar por buenos ratos. Y que mejor si en eso momentos puedo compartir más tiempo con Kai del que suelo hacerlo cuando me acompaña a mi casa.

– Necesitábamos ayuda ¿O no Kai?– le pregunta Boris aún tomado de la mano con Yuriy –Además te hicimos un favor.

– Sí, sacarlo de su casa fue un logro- completó Yura –Pero ya estamos aquí y hay que trabajar.

Sí, eso lo dijo el chico más desobligado que he conocido y Kai asiente con la cabeza y nos invita a pasar a su despacho. Y cuando lo hacemos, me quedo sorprendido por tanta elegancia; un gran escritorio de fina madera está colocado cerca de esa enorme ventana, detrás hay un mullido asiento, en el lado opuesto hay un librero con un sinfín de libros gruesos con títulos en letras doradas. Las cortinas, de un color azul marino adornan ese enorme ventanal y, además de la alfombra, hay unos cómodos sillones en forma de círculo alrededor del centro de la estancia.

Despierto cuando me abraza por la espalda y me encamina hasta la ventana donde todos los lujos se quedan atrás cuando veo el hermoso jardín en la parte trasera de la mansión de Kai. En verdad que no hay invernadero más cuidado y en mejores condiciones que ese jardín. Siento como recarga su mentón en mi clavícula y me susurra quedamente en mi oído: –Desde mi habitación se ve mejor-. Lo que me provoca un escalofrío en mi espalda.

Se separa y se sienta en uno de los sillones, frente a una mesita y los demás rusos le imitan para sentarse y sacar unas hojas, unos libros y un listón rojo ¿Para que querrán un listón? No quiero saberlo, al parecer ya planean hacer su trabajo de química.

Apenas han pasado poco más de una hora y ya quiero golpearme en la pared. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que este chico no capte ni una sola palabra que le digo? No es muy difícil, digo, no hay mucha ciencia entre los alcanos, los alquenos y los alquinos ¿Qué parte de enlaces no comprende? Ya entiendo porque mi novio no pensaba siquiera en ayudarles. Boris ya entendió lo de los alquilos y él no tiene problemas con los éteres, pero este pelirrojo…

– Ya te lo expliqué quince veces, Yuriy- ya no sé sí debo traerle piedritas o algo así –los alquinos tienen tres enlaces.

– Ah… ¿Y para que quieren tres?– me contesta mirando ceñudo el cuaderno –Es más, ¿A mí para que me sirven los alquiños?

– Alquinos, y no sé… ¿Quizás para que pases la materia?– sí, sonó irónico, pero me está desesperando y poco me falta para terminar cometiendo homicidio…

Al parecer ya captó el mensaje y comenzó con los ejercicios. Me recargo en el respaldo, sí que está muy cómodo y solo suspiro un poco para estirarme y olvidar un poco de todo este asunto. Los miro atentos mientras se esfuerzan en sus labores, hacer treinta ejemplos de cada tipo que conforma la química orgánica, sí que es una tarea tediosa. Que lindos se ven tan trabajadores…

– ¿Qué tienes?– me pregunta Kai y es ahora que me doy cuenta que estaba mirándome –te ves distraído.

– No, nada…– es algo tonto, pero aún me pone nervioso su mirada.

– Ya sé- me dice poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí para tomarme de la mano, me levanta en un movimiento y lo último que les dice a Yuriy y a Boris es que ha llegado la hora del descanso.

Salimos de su despacho y aún sigue tironeándome de la mano. No ha dicho nada y solo puedo seguirlo porque ya hemos llegado a otras escaleras donde subimos casi corriendo. ¿A dónde pretende llevarme? Me doy cuenta cuando se detiene y abre una puerta de madera oscura, me invita a pasar y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

Es una… habitación.

Hay una cama matrimonial frente a un gran ventanal que bien ocuparía más de la mitad del tamaño de la pared. No lo pienso más y me encamino hasta ella, la curiosidad de ver me ha vencido, pero Kai me toma del brazo y me obliga a mirarlo. Cuando lo hace me señala una dirección y lo sigo, hay un escritorio donde tiene unos cuantos papeles. ¿Qué querrá mostrarme? Abre uno de los cajones y comienza a revisar más hojas dentro de una carpeta.

– ¿Te gustan los dragones?

¿Qué sí me gustan los…? Pero, ¿Qué le pasa?

– Sí.

– Mira- me extiende una de las hojas y quedo maravillado. Es un dibujo hecho a mano con lápiz. La verdad está hermoso, el mítico animal parado sobre un risco mirando al abismo con las alas caídas, como queriendo echar a volar, ensombrecido por la oscuridad de la noche. Las llamas negras saliendo de su hocico lo hacían tener un aspecto más tétrico.

– Kai, esto es…

– Un rato de aburrimiento…– se encoge de hombros sonriéndome tristemente –cuando naces en este tipo de ambiente…– señala a su alrededor –hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer, entre ellas el salir sin tener que llevar un guardaespaldas. Y… ¿qué te parece?

¿Qué me parece?

Esto es más que genial, no sabía que Kai mataba el tiempo dibujando.

Al parecer espera un tipo de respuesta, no salgo de mi asombro y solo le puedo sonreír, mientras coloco el dibujo de nuevo sobre los papeles que sacó de la carpeta. Cuando lo hago, me doy cuenta que tiene más dibujos y sin decir algo más, comienzo a pasarlo uno a uno para mirarlos. En verdad, nunca creí que fuera tan buen dibujante, sin duda el mejor bosquejo que me llamó más la atención fue el de un fénix volando entre las nubes, su plumaje brilloso por el atardecer es genial.

– Me sorprendiste…– le comento dejando los dibujos de nuevo en el escritorio junto con los demás –simplemente es…– me mira con una sonrisa entristecida –…perfecto…– es ahora cuando necesito saber que es lo que le pasa ¿por qué me mira así? –Kai, ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Qué tienes?

–Tengo…– se me acerca demasiado, acorralándome con su cuerpo y el escritorio a espalda mía –tengo a una excelente persona como mi pareja…– coloca sus manos en la madera, alrededor de mi cintura –tengo a un novio de ensueño…– junta su boca a la mía sin tocar mis labios, Dios, esto me está matando –tengo ganas de besarte…– quita sus manos del escritorio y es cuando las coloca ahora sí, alrededor de mí –tengo que…– su voz suena levemente ronca, me acerca a su cuerpo y oh, no puede ser posible, él… –necesito estar contigo…– él está… excitado…

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

Notas finales:

Jeje, como se dieron cuenta, cambié el título del fic porque había algo que no me gustó del anterior (es que se suponía que al ser un One-shot, escribiría lo que sería la cita) sin embargo unos comentarios me hicieron pensar y ahora creo que podré escribir un par de capítulos más. ¿Qué les pareció el final de éste? Oh, porque a mí me encantó

Lin: ¿por qué será? Veamos… ¿tiene que ver con…?

Ni lo menciones yami… er… prometo aclarar todo al final del fanfic, es que es algo, ejemn, difícil de explicar. Pero no se guarden sus comentarios, acepto reviews, correos (siempre y cuando no tengan algún virus) dinero… todo lo que quieran dar. Por cierto, prometo no volver a prometer nada…

Lin: Es que se supone que el 2° capítulo iba a escribirlo como a los dos días del primero y como que ya pasaron cinco meses.

Jeje, cuídense y solo espero volver a leerlas.

**†** I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? You hate everything about me. Why do you love me **†**

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1128-050908**


	3. Mío

**Notas:** ¡¡Hola!! (Sonríe apenada) Sí, demoré demasiado, pero sé que tendrán compasión por una pseudo-escritora y no me van a reñir ¿verdad? Etto también quería desearles ¡Un hermoso año! ¡Joh! Mejor tarde que nuca ¿No? jajaja fue un honor el que me hubieran acompañado en mi debut en los fics de Bey Blade ¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen lo que escribo y doblemente a quienes dejan un comentario! Y esto va para** Ratekahinashysu-KxR**, **Sonia, NeKO-gIrLcHaN**, **Brychat **y a** Hydeist. **No me lo merezco y aún así se molestaron en escribir algo. Muy en especial quiero dedicar este capítulo a **sanjixzoro-fan**, lamento mucho la confusión, espero que puedas perdonarme, por eso va para ti con mucho cariño.

Bueno, ya no les hago esperar y les dejo con el tercer y primer capítulo del 2009, sé que el título no desvela nada relevante pero ya verán al final porque se llama así. ¡Joh! No olviden dejarme su comentario… ¡¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!!

**MI PRIMER NOVIO  
By Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo III. Mío**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**M**ao se ha levantado de su silla haciendo un ruido molesto con ella y ha golpeado la mesa con las palmas, con la suficiente fuerza para sobresaltar a Brooklin y hacerme cerrar los ojos por lo que ya creía, sería su reacción. No puedo evitar recargarme en el respaldo para prepararme emocionalmente a su próximo discurso o regaño –lo que pase primero- de lo que representa hacer eso con mi novio.

– ¡¿Y te hizo algo el desgraciado?!- me gritó tan fuerte que el peli-naranja se cubrió la oreja con su mano izquierda –No lo puedo creer… le dejo unos días a mi mejor amigo y ve lo que hace. Espera a que lo vea… va a conocerme el infeliz, pero ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Todavía eres virgen, verdad? ¡Verdad!

– Tranquila Mao- no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su última pregunta –ya les dije que solo me mostró unos dibujos en su habitación, después vimos el jardín y regresamos con los demás.

Al parecer se tranquiliza un poco y se sienta de nuevo con los brazos cruzados, refunfuñando cosas que no entendíamos. Qué ocurrencias las de ella. Salgo de mi trance cuando Brooklin me mira interrogatorio y hasta cierto punto triste, y es cuando comienzo a sentirme incómodo por estar así.

No es para menos, sé que le gusto a mi compañero de clases y no es que no me importe, es simplemente que me lo dijo después de que Kai y yo empezamos con nuestra relación, me sentí muy mal cuando le dije la verdad y aunque solo agachó la mirada y me volvió a gritar 'Me gustas Rei-kun' no dejo de pensar en lo mal que ha de estar, desde entonces se ha comportado muy amable conmigo a pesar de haberlo rechazado y después de lo que me hizo…

Entrecierra los ojos en una mueca de dolor, nos quedamos mirando fijamente y puedo ver que trata de decir algo porque abre levemente la boca, sus ojos verdes brillan de una forma casi hermosa, pero es interrumpido de nuevo por la pelirrosa.

– ¿Y que pasó después?

– Nada importante…– me encogí de hombros y dejando de ver a Brooklin a los ojos, cosa que me causó un tremendo alivio –lo terminaron y salimos un rato a caminar, pero comenzó a llover y nos empapamos…- les sonrío para aminorar el tenso momento que se había formado –es por eso que me resfrié, ayer tenía 38 de temperatura y hoy amanecí un poco mejor, pero Rai me dijo que no fuera a la escuela.

– Oh, y sí Rai te dice lánzate por un risco, tú te lanzas ¿No?- ahora si que me ha dejado sorprendido – Hum… no importa. Toma…- me da unos libros –…es la tarea. La profesora de Geometría quiere que hagamos los ejercicios de la página 36 a la 42- y me sonríe pícaramente –Haber… dile a tu novio que te ayude…

– Odio cuando usas ese tono…- la miro con un puchero y me sonríe.

Después de eso no hubo más preguntas de lo que pasó el sábado, me platicaron lo más relevante que sucedió en la escuela y ya sin té ni galletas, se levantaron para irse a sus casas. Miro el reloj que ya marca las 4:30 de la tarde, se supone que Rai llegaría hace diez minutos.

– Cuídate mucho Rei- me abraza mi amiga –y espero que no faltes mañana- me da un beso en la mejilla.

– Sí, muchas gracias por venir.

– Nos vemos Rei-kun- se despide Brooklin, su tono se escuchó levemente frío y eso me hizo sentir aún más culpable –Y… y sí te hizo algo malo…- susurra muy cerca de mi rostro –solo dímelo…- y finalmente se retiran.

Cada día que pasa me sorprende su actitud, cada día después de su declaración no deja de mirarme como sí me gritara que desea que lo quiera a él como ahora siento que quiero a Kai.

Una corriente fría de aire resopla y me hace estornudar, sacudo un poco la cabeza y es cuando finalmente reacciono y me doy cuenta que sigo parado fuera de mi casa. Cierro la puerta y me encamino a la sala, enciendo el televisor con el mando a distancia y me dejo caer en uno de los sillones, pero creo que lo hice muy bruscamente que me dolió en mi… em… ¡me dolió! Y todo por culpa de Kai, si no hubiera hecho eso no me dolería, pero, no pude evitarlo…

Ya no podía evitarlo.

Yo también me estaba excitando… y demasiado…

Después de que me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, pude sentir que estaba duro, eso me sacó un sonrojo impresionante que traté de ocultar hundiendo mi rostro entre su cuello, pero eso provocó que le saliera una risita divertida. Cuando menos me lo imaginé ya estaba lamiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja muy despacio, podía sentir su lengua delineando delicadamente y sin querer, dejé salir un suspiro lento y muy quedito.

Me acorraló más al escritorio y comenzó a besarme el cuello, para esto yo ya tenía los brazos alrededor de su espalda, ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda para darle un mejor acceso al objeto de su deseo. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda, memorizando, buscando, acariciando… que no supe en que momento había metido las manos dentro de mi camisa. 'Kai' fue lo único que dije entes de que subiera su boca, recorriendo mi cuello y buscando mi boca, quería que me besara, lo sabíamos, lo sentíamos, lo necesitábamos, yo tampoco ya no aguantaba más sin probar sus labios de nuevo.

Sacó sus manos y las bajó por mis caderas hasta llegar a mis muslos, no sé como le hizo que me tomó de las rodillas, obligándome a rodearlo con las piernas mientras seguíamos unidos por ese cándido beso. Podía sentir la saliva bajar por mi barbilla y es que ese era el más apasionado que le haya dado.

De repente, comenzó a moverse, para esto yo ya estaba casi sentado en el escritorio, juro que un movimiento en falso me hubiese hecho caer, pero no había problema puesto que Kai no dejaba de abrazarme y yo lo tenía sujeto con las piernas. Dejé de besarlo cuando sentí como se movía y eso me puso más rojo que un tomate, movía su cadera de abajo para arriba, rozándome y haciéndome sentir escalofríos en la espalda, abrí los ojos para mirarlo y noté que tenía un hermoso tono bermellón en sus mejillas, los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta que la temperatura en su habitación había subido considerablemente y bajarla iba a ser dolorosamente exquisito.

Hizo un movimiento que me dejó helado, había rozado demasiado y un gemido salió de mi boca, mismo que traté de callar seguido de muchos más, había encontrado un punto sobre la ropa que me era dolorosamente delicioso y que no dudó en explotar cuando quité mi puño de mi boca para dejarlos salir. No debía gritar, lo más seguro es que sus sirvientes estuvieran cerca, pero no podía, sentía mi rostro arder por semejante actuación y por el contacto. Pero de repente se detuvo.

'¿Kai?' mi tono estaba enronquecido, a estas alturas dudo que alguien pudiese detenernos.

'Vamos' me dijo y me levantó del escritorio.

Me aferré a su espalda y sentí que me sujetaba muy sutilmente de mi trasero. Quisiera saber de donde saca tanta fuerza, que de repente sentí algo suave y muy cómodo, mullido y aromatizado. Estábamos sobre su cama.

No me dio tiempo de ver más cuando ya estaba sobre mí, me besaba como si no nos hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo, sentía como me lamía los labios, como me mordía, como disfrutaba. Abrí la boca tímidamente y su lengua entró jugando contra la mía. Mis manos subieron hasta su nuca, acariciando su cabello, pero de repente se separó.

'Levanta tu cadera' me dijo mientras estiraba la mano hasta la cabecera de la cama, tomando un pequeño cojín color rojo. Le obedecí y él me colocó la almohadita debajo de mí.

'¿Para… qué es… eso…?' le pregunté dejando de sentir la comodidad de la cama para sentir mi cuerpo levemente elevado.

'Para que no te duela…'

Obviamente me sonrojé más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y mi miedo comenzó a crecer, ¿En verdad quiere que… que lo hagamos? No estoy seguro de querer seguir con esto, y es que aún soy virgen en, en todos los sentidos, apenas tengo 17 años y no sé si quiero que esto continúe.

'Kai' traté de llamarlo, pero comenzó a acariciar mis piernas 'Kai…' detente. No puedo pronunciar nada, quiero decirle que ya no quiero segur, pero solo escucho mis gemidos. Oh Rei, bendito momento para olvidar como se dicen las palabras. 'Kai… deten…' y ya no pude seguir, metió una mano en mi pantalón. Acariciando mis piernas ya sin ropa de por medio, estaba tocándome ¡Estaba rozándome! ¿Por qué hace esto? No evité tratar de cerrar las piernas como mero reflejó, mis manos siguen sujetando sus hombros mientras cierro los ojos fuertemente, pero no me deja y me las separa.

Supongo que esto marcó el siguiente paso, la fina línea entre los dos se acaba de romper y ahora, él está más allá de querer terminar, de querer dejar esto a la mitad…

Se coloca entre mis piernas y ahora puedo mandar la conciencia y la razón al demonio. Me dejo hacer de él, sonríe y poco a poco comienza a deslizarme el pantalón. Es ahora que encuentro la utilidad al cojín, pero ¿A que se refería cuando me dijo 'para que no te duela'? No comprendo… Hasta ahora solo ha conseguido bajarme un poco el pantalón y se inclina para besarme, pero esta vez lo hace más lento, más tranquilo, más tierno. Su mano derecha sigue en mis piernas, pero sube un poco y comienza a tocarme por encima del bóxer.

Nunca había sentido esto…

Su otra mano sube para enredarse en mi cabello que ahora está suelto, no sé ni donde quedó la cinta con la que lo había anudado. Se separa para mirarme, y cuando lo hace, abro los ojos para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos rojo carmesí, nos quedamos perdidos en la mirada del otro y veo una sonrisa, pequeña sí, pero sincera y sé que es solo para mí.

'Tranquilo' me dice 'prometo que no te dolerá…'

Asiento tranquilizándome, una corriente me eriza la piel al sentir que introduce su mano dentro de mi ropa interior. Echo mi cabeza para atrás al sentir su mano muy cerca de mi miembro. 'Kai… mnh…' Muerdo mi labio para no gemir tan alto, ya no quiero que se detenga, quiero que siga, quiero que pase lo que tenga que pasar, quiero que… mi primera vez… sea con él…

'Joven Kai…' una persona tocó la puerta e intentaba hablarle a mi novio 'Su abuelo quiere hablar con usted… dice que es urgente…'

'Dile que no moleste' le grita al sirviente 'Qué estoy ocupado…'

'Perdón joven Kai, pero necesita verlo. Está en su despacho…' ¿Qué no es allí donde están Yuriy y Boris…? 'Con sus amigos…'

Supongo que fue una especie de clave, por lo que se levantó rápidamente e intentó acomodarse la ropa. Me siento para subir mis pantalones y comienzo a buscar mi cinta para arreglarme el cabello. Genial… ahora tendré que pedirle ayuda a mi mano derecha…

'Kai…' le llamo, y me mira con una sonrisa entristecida, no puedo hacer más que levantarme y corresponder su sonrisa. Lo abrazo y le doy un beso de ánimo 'Ya habrá tiempo, tienes que atender a tu abuelo…' y también me abraza. Cuando me suelta, me toma de la mano y salimos de su habitación.

Lo demás sucedió como le dije a Mao, al parecer Kai volvió a discutir con su abuelo, pero ahora Boris, Yuriy y yo no estábamos presentes. Cuando terminaron, Kovs, el mayordomo de la mansión nos pidió acompañarlo a la salida, por órdenes del mismo Kai. Nos quedamos sorprendidos, pero ya no podíamos hacer nada. Lo seguimos y ya afuera, estaba mi bicolor amigo, esperándonos recargado en uno de los Obeliscos de la entrada, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Apenas llegamos nos miró y nos dijo que haríamos una caminata, que el trabajo ya había terminado. Y así lo hicimos, nos dirigimos al jardín trasero de su mansión. Al parecer el tiempo comenzó a contradecir a los tipos del clima y finas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, cerré los ojos y abrí un poco los brazos para sentir el agua deslizarse sobre mi rostro, cuando sentí a alguien abrazarme. Lo miré y se me partió el corazón, Kai estaba llorando.

Tenía los ojos un poco rojizos y unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, por sus tatuajes azulados. No supe que hacer, así que también lo abracé y sentí como se contraía en unos pequeños espasmos. Me sentía terrible, nunca había imaginado verlo así de vulnerable. Acaricié su cabello y no evité derramar unas lágrimas ¿Qué tienes Kai? ¿Por qué estas así? Quisiera preguntarle, pero si no lo hice cuando lo vi discutir con el vejete, no lo haré ahora que está así. Simplemente no tengo corazón para hacerlo y él tiene el suficiente orgullo como para no decírmelo.

Yuriy y Boris corrieron debajo de un árbol para no mojarse y lo lograron, pero nos vieron parados en medio del jardín, pero gracias a la lluvia nunca se dieron cuenta que estábamos llorando, era lo mejor. No nos movimos, y cuando se tranquilizó le tomé de la mano para que sintiera un apoyo, solo me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, lo que sucedió ese día con Kai se parece mucho a mi sueño extraño, quizá esa escena se quedó muy grabada en mi cabeza y por eso la soñé, aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar en que es lo que tenía así a mi novio ¿Y sí era algo malo? No Rei ¡Tranquilo! Trata de recordar que estas viendo las noticias, veamos cuantos accidentados hubo en el choque de anoche… Y… y sí le pasó algo a su familia… y sí tiene alguna enfermedad… y sí…

– ¡Oh mierda!

– Tranquilo hermanito…- escucho una voz detrás de mí, vaya, es mi hermano – ¿Qué te pasa, por qué gritaste?

– No, por nada…- nada que te importe claro…– ¿Por qué demoraste? Debías llegar hace como media hora…

– ¿Qué no puedo?- mejor no le hubiera preguntado –Es que me encontré a Gao y me quedé un rato con él.

Quiero responderle algo, pero siento como mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Supongo que aún no me recupero completamente y Rai lo presiente, me toma del brazo y lo pasa por sus hombros para ayudarme a subir las escaleras 'Que problemático' le escucho decir para recostarme en la cama y cubrirme con una frazada. Después de eso, no recuerdo más, solo que dormí hasta que volví a escuchar a Rai, pero estaba hablando con alguien más, y de nuevo el silencio.

Una fragancia llega hasta mí seguida de unas cuantas caricias en mi rostro, no puedo evitar moverme para tener un mejor contacto, el cual vuelvo a sentir pero esta vez en mi cabello. Comienzo a entreabrir los ojos, cuando siento una presión en mi boca, es suave y tierna que termina por hacerme cerrarlos de nuevo. Le muerdo el labio provocándole una risita y entonces es cuando se aleja de mí, sonrío para mirarlo mientras me siento, recargándome en las almohadas.

Pero… ¡Por todo lo malditamente bueno en el mundo…! ¡Se ve increíblemente apuesto! No puedo evitar abrir un poco la boca al mirarlo; está vestido con una mezclilla oscura a juego con una camisa blanca con los tres botones superiores desabotonados y una cadenita en su cuello, pero lo que más me enternece es que tiene un ramo de flores en sus piernas.

– Fui a buscarte después de tus clases, pero Mao me dijo que no había asistido- me dice y se da cuenta que miro las flores –Y… esto…- me las extiende –Era un pretexto para que tu hermano me dejara entrar.

Jah, esa es una historia graciosa; después de que nos hicimos novios, Kai vino a buscarme, pero por mi castigo no me dejaron salir, así que estuvimos platicando afuera. En un descuido me abrazó y me dejé, entonces me besó y Rai nos vio. Fue vergonzoso verlo discutir con Kai acerca de asuntos de responsabilidad, que sí me tomaba la mano, que sí me besaba, que sí no debía tratarme como chica… el caso es que yo pensé que iba a reñirlo por que somos dos chicos, pero se preocupó más porque me hiciera algo malo y lo amenazó. Así que Kai trata de no venir por culpa de mi hermano… a veces no sé si lo hace porque en verdad se preocupa por mí o es por molestarme…

– Son lindas…- le digo colocándolas en la mesita que tengo a un lado de mi cama –Pero ¿No te dijo nada… no te amenazó?- me preocupa que esté escuchando.

– No, supongo que ya me aceptó- y me sonríe… Oh por Kami… que lindo se ve –Por cierto ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- se levanta de su asiento y me coloca una mano en mi frente, la cual baja a mi mejilla, su loción es muy agradable. No sé en que momento recargó su rodilla a un lado de mí. –Vaya, tienes un poco de fiebre…- obviamente no es eso –Estás caliente…

– Pero por ti…- ¡¿Yo dije eso?! Supongo que su sonrojo también me confirma que no esperaba eso. Ya no puedo regresar y retractarme, ya no resisto… le rodeo el cuello y lo atraigo a mi para besarlo.

Al parecer le gustó el contacto y esta vez pasó su pierna del otro lado para quedar sentado sobre mí, ahora que lo pienso… esta fue una terrible idea… ¿Qué pasa si Rai entra y nos ve? ¡No puedo dejar que pase eso! Pero tampoco puedo detenerme.

– No, Rei…- me susurra separándose de mí –Sí tu hermano nos ve…- me toma de las manos, que ya había metido debajo de su playera. Por Kami… ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

– Lo siento…- ¿Qué demonios me pasó? ¿Por qué me precipité tanto? Que Vergüenza… –Kai, yo… no sé…

– No importa- le miro extrañado, él solo me sonríe y se acerca de nuevo a mí, siento su respiración en mi oreja la cual me causa un escalofrío cuando vuelve a hablarme –Sí no fuera por Rai…- se recuesta sobre mí, abrazándome y sacándome un sonrojo –Ya habríamos terminado, en todos los sentidos, lo que teníamos pendiente.

Ahora me toca sonreír a mí, pero de cierto modo es por felicidad. No sé… pero pensar que en algún momento tendré que hacerlo con él, con Kai, me hace sentir nervioso y emocionado, impaciente y a la vez tranquilo. Le correspondo el abrazo, pero recuerdo que la última vez que lo hicimos estábamos llorando, quiero preguntarle, pero no quiero romper este estado de… Kai… – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Puedo escuchar una risita divertida mientras me besa el cuello, ¿No se suponía que debíamos dejar esto por el momento? –Provocándote- me deja y lo miro ceñudo, él solo me acaricia la mejilla y pega su frente a la mía –Vaya, al parecer se te bajó la fiebre… será por el desplante…- estoy a punto de reclamarle, pero me interrumpe –Por cierto… te traje algo- y se sienta en mi cadera, mientras busca ese 'algo' en su bolsillo. Cuando lo encuentra sonríe y me lo muestra –Yo sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de ser pareja, pero me gustaría darte esto- me da un pequeño anillo atado a un listón rojo… ahora que lo recuerdo… ese día estaba ese mismo listón en su despacho… cuando estábamos haciendo los ejercicios de química.

– Gracias…- no sé que más decirle, a simple vista el anillo es de plata aunque está muy pequeñito, es más, ahora que lo veo ¿Para qué necesita de un listón? –Pero…

– Es muy pequeño para usarlo en la mano, así que el listón es para sujetártelo- lo desata y me tiende la mano, me quedo pensando un momento y le doy mi mano izquierda, y es cuando lo ata –Listo…- levanto mi zurda para mirarlo y se ve muy lindo aunque un poco raro, digo ¿Quién ha visto que una persona tenga un anillo a modo de pulsera? –Ah… y quiero hacerte una invitación; Yuriy quiere que mañana vayamos los cuatro al cine…

– Pero…- tengo escuela, estoy recuperándome del resfriado y aún sigo castigado… –No creo que…

– No te preocupes por Rai o por el permiso- ahora sí que estoy confundido. Pues ¿Qué se supone que le hizo a mi hermano? –Hice un trato con él y te ayudará para que nos vayamos después de la escuela.

– Bueno, está bien…- supongo que otro día más con ellos nunca me hará daño – ¿Pasas por mí?- le pregunto y se inclina para darme otro beso.

– Por ti voy a donde quieras- en verdad que este chico es muy galante conmigo.

Siempre me trata muy amable y nunca lo he visto perder el autocontrol, ha veces me pongo a pensar que quizá si yo no fuese chico ¿Kai me seguiría tratando así? Hay veces que me preocupo por ese tipo de nimiedades pero eso es porque aún no puedo creerme la suerte que me tocó al haber conocido a un chico como él.

– Ya es tarde…- dice mirando su reloj mientras se pone de pie, sonrío un poco triste al pensar que ya se va y que me quedo solo… sí, Rai no cuenta… –Entonces nos vemos mañana- asiento al recordar de repente la tarea que me dejaron y debo hacer, ni porque estoy enfermo se apiadan de mí los profesores. Llevo mis manos a mi rostro con frustración, pero me sujeta de las muñecas y me sonríe tiernamente –Solo preocúpate por descansar ¿Está bien?

Quisiera que en verdad solo eso tuviera que hacer –Pero tengo que…

– Solo duerme- y me revuelve el cabello –No olvides tomar tu medicina- suspiro y me recargo en mis almohadas. –Nos vemos mañana- me da un último beso en la frente y sin más ceremonia salió de mi habitación.

Me quedo mirando el techo, me alegra que haya venido a visitarme. Giro para ver las flores que me trajo, dicen que es bueno llevar un presente a una persona enferma; flores sí es que la quieres mucho. Quisiera quedarme en cama, pero debo hacer ese tonto trabajo que nos dejaron y antes de siquiera ponerme de pie, veo mis cosas en el escritorio, que raro, yo no recuerdo haberlas dejado allí.

Camino hasta llegar a ellas y al revisar mi cuaderno siento de nuevo arder mi rostro, pero esta vez por la vergüenza. No lo puedo creer… supongo que después de todo sí podré dormir, pero… regreso a la cama y entro a las cobijas tan rápido que me he mareado… sí tan solo Mao se enterara le da un ataque cardiaco. Ahora entiendo todo, el porque Rai no le riñó cuando llegó a la casa, el que se haya preocupado porque duerma, el supuesto trato con Rai para que me haya dado permiso mañana… De nuevo siento la vergüenza y me cubro el rostro por el bochorno… aún no me creo que Kai me ayudó a hacer esa tarea de geometría.

Ahora sé lo que siente Rai por mí. En verdad el muy desgraciado quiere dejarme rojo como tomate el resto de mi vida… no se preocupa por mí, todo lo que hace es para molestarme…

* * *

Siento que dormí más de medio día pero aún tengo sueño, estoy tan feliz que no dejo de sonreírle a todo el que me encuentro en la escuela, sé que es un poco extraño, pero no puedo evitar el sentirme alegre. Supongo que es porque ya van a terminar las clases y Kai va a venir a por mí.

– Vaya Rei, te ves muy contento ¿Qué hiciste anoche?- será posible que ésta chica sea algún día de estos, un poco más sutil en sus comentarios.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu novio?- no cabe duda que Raúl y Julia tienen esa extraña "telepatía gemela" porque desde que llegué en la mañana no han dejado de molestarme.

– Algo así…- pero no pienso decirles –Voy al cine saliendo de clases.

– ¡Eso no es justo!- me reclama Julia frunciendo el ceño –Ayer estabas moribundo y tu recompensa es ir hoy al cine ¡Eso es una injusticia!

– La justicia no existe Julia, además ¿Quién les dijo que estaba casi muerto?

– Mao mencionó algo, pero prácticamente nos dio a entender que estabas en cama y que tu novio estaba muy ocupado contigo…- creo que fue el tono en la voz de Raúl que me erizó la piel, pero no me gustó como se escuchó eso –Jeje, solo recuerda que…

– El cine es para ver películas… jajaja…- declarado; odio la telepatía gemela.

N puedo reclamarles nada porque la campana anuncia que las clases ya terminaron y los dos chicos ya han salido del salón. Me levantó y estiró los brazos, que bien se siente. Tomo mi mochila y cuando ya estoy fuera del salón veo a Mao con Brooklin, vienen caminando hacía mí y cuando me ven me llaman con un ademán de mano y me acercó a ellos. Quisiera decirle a Mao lo del asunto de 'Kai' y 'los ejercicio de geometría' pero si tan solo de recordarlo me vuelvo a apenar, no creo poder reunir el suficiente valor para decírselo enfrente de Brooklin. No es raro que siempre haga bien ese tipo de problemas, así que la buena calificación de mi novio no levantó ninguna sospecha.

No sé si fue muy poco tiempo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos afuera de la escuela, no pude evitar escrutar con la mirada toda la avenida en busca de una persona con el cabello bicolor y ojos carmesí, ahora es cuando comienzo a sentir las malditas mariposas en el estomago.

– ¿Qué sucede Rei-kun?- es Brooklin que me ha sobresaltado con su pregunta –Te ves nervioso…- le sonrío tranquilizador y antes de poder responderle me quita unos mechones de cabello de mi frente, pasándolos hacía atrás –Me gusta como te ves…- mi corazón vuelve a latir como hacía unas semanas no lo hacía, no puedo creerlo ¿De nuevo va a intentar besarme? –Así de sonriente… tan feliz…

No puedo terminar de escucharlo porque siento que me han halado del brazo, haciéndome girar y obligándome a darles la espalda a mis amigos que ahora ahogan una exclamación. Yo también me sorprendo por el brusco ademán, pero ante cualquier reclamo mis labios son sellados por un ardiente beso de Kai, uno casi tan brusco como la mirada que ahora le envía a Brooklin. No puedo ver la expresión en sus ojos verdes, pero seguro es de una sorpresa como la mía.

El mensaje es más que claro, está marcando lo que le pertenece con una muestra de afecto que sabe nunca será de Brooklin. Sí, no cabe duda que sus ojos le amenazan con un: "Él es mío"

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

**Notas Finales:**

Bueno, sé que no pasó nada tan relevante en este capítulo como para compensar los seis meses que me desaparecí, pero era este mediocre capítulo o nada xD y no estaba como para seguir tardándome.

Espero que les haya gustado ese arranque de celos de Kai ¿No fue tierno? A mí me encantó ¡Joh! Y pues… creo que me están quedando muy largos los capítulos… ¿Qué les parece, debo dejarlos así o hacerlos más pequeños o más extensos xD? A mí me gustan largos pero no sé ustedes… etto… también quería avisarles que ya pueden leer las respuestas a sus reviews de "Contacto" en mi LJ, podrán encontrar un link en mi perfil. Y… espero sus comentarios para este capítulo; buenos o malos bien recibidos xD.

Cuídense y nos leemos en el que sigue, que prometo será de lo más interesante ¡Joh! sino solo lean el título.

Shikai: "Celos"  
El primer amor es el mejor de todos ¿O no?

**†** You don't understand me, my baby. you don't seem to know that i need you so much. you don't understand me, my feelings, the reason i'm breathin', my love **†**

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1104-110309**


	4. Celos

**Notas:** ¡Nyah, ya está el cuarto capítulo! finalmente pude terminarlo ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo, pero compréndanme ¡No vivo de fanfics! Además me la pasé con exámenes y trabajos finales. ¿Qué más…? Creo que nada, solo que sus respuestas están en una liga en mi perfil y que Lin me ayudará a responderles. Sin más, espero que les guste el capítulo que quedó más pequeño que los demás y que puedan leer las notas finales.

**Lin:** Hola soy Lin Yang, la _Yami_ de Leo. Quiero agradecerle a; **sanjixzoro-fan, Yume MusuMe, Usagi Kaiba, ilove-chan, Nadryl** y **Hikari-chan-HQ** Por dejarle un comentario a Dark.

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

**MI PRIMER NOVIO  
By Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo IV. **Celos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'… _¿__**S**__abías que los celos hacia una persona suceden cuando la quieres de verdad? …_'

_**--**__**Y**__uriy __**I**__vanov--_

¿**C**uánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Brooklin se me declaro?

Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión yo llegué temprano a la escuela, aún faltaban cerca de 20 minutos para que las clases comenzaran y para perder un rato el tiempo, me senté en una de las jardineras. El pasto estaba un poco húmedo, pero igual no me importó ya que el día anterior por fin había besado a Kai Hiwatari, ese simple hecho me hizo sonrojar y con una enorme sonrisa me tiré sobre ese verde césped, pasando mis brazos por detrás de mi nuca y cerrando los ojos para sentir ese frío encantador de la mañana.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sentí una sombra y para mi sorpresa era de la de Brooklin. Me saludó y se sentó a mi lado. Este chico no es alguien muy especial que digamos, un simple compañero con el que comparto unas cuantas clases, un simple compañero con el que platico en contadas ocasiones y un simple compañero con el que en este momento estoy a punto de besarme.

¡No puedo creerlo! no sé ni como pero se ha colocado en cuatro sobre mí y para que no haga algo me ha sujetado las muñecas ¿Pero que es lo que piensa hacerme?

'_Buenos días Rei-kun'_ me saludó a un palmo de mi rostro, no me gusta para nada su cercanía _'Qué bueno que te encuentro. Hay algo que quiero decirte…'_

'_¡Brooklin… espera! ¿Qué haces?'_ no sé si me escuché tan desesperado que soltó un poco el agarre.

'_Rei-kun, tú me…'_ se está acercando y casi roza mis labios, por más que trato de girar el rostro puedo sentir su aliento golpear mi boca _'Me gustas mucho…'_ y acto seguido me besó.

¿Eso se considera infidelidad?

Apenas el día anterior Kai había hecho lo mismo y yo había intentado corresponderlo, pero ahora no puedo y no quiero. Gracias a todo lo bueno en este mundo, logré mover la cabeza y me besó el lado derecho de la boca, inmediatamente se separó casi de un brinco y tomándome de la mano comenzó a pedirme disculpas, era de esperarse que el cambio tan radical de su actitud me desconcertara porque casi podía adivinar unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

'_Lo- lo siento, lo siento tanto… discúlpame Rei-kun'_ decía sin soltarme la mano _'pero es que te vi allí… y-y yo… no sé… no pude…'_

A pesar de lo que hizo o intentó hacerme, no puedo negar que está arrepentido. Maldita condescendencia mía. Suspiro pesadamente y zafo mi mano de las suyas.

'_Está bien Brooklin, no hay cuidado…'_ sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente _'pero hay algo que debes saber…'_ y ya que estamos sentados frente a frente comienzo a explicarle _'Tengo novio'_ su expresión me mostraba una sorpresa nada disimulada y quiso decir algo pero lo interrumpí _'Se llama Kai y comenzamos desde ayer'_ sé que fue frío de mi parte, pero no puedo dejar que se haga ilusiones, nunca me ha gustado darle alas a las personas _'Espero que me comprendas…'_

'_Oh, ya veo…'_ susurró un poco triste, pero cerró los puños y me miró con determinación sin embargo bajó la mirada de nuevo _'no importa, verás que podré hacerme de tu cariño. Haré que dejes de sonreírle, que dejes de quererlo, que… me mires solo a mí…'_ y se levantó para gritarme: _'Me gustas Rei-kun'_ y se fue corriendo, dejándome sin habla, allí sentado en el pasto con la campana de inicio de clases aturdiéndome y las palabras de ese chico golpeando mi corazón.

No cabe duda que su declaración fue muy diferente a la de mi novio, y es que… no sé, pero creo que… sí Kai lo hubiera hecho así, yo… yo hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos desde un principio.

– ¿En que piensas Rei?

– ¿Eh?- Boris acaba de preguntarme lo que todos se mueren por saber –Nada- intento escucharme convincente, pero la verdad es que ni yo me lo creo –Sólo que…

– No te preocupes- me dice colocando una mano en mi hombro a modo conciliador, sé que sabe que es lo que siento y peor aún, que es lo que pienso – ¿Ya vamos a llegar?- le pregunta a Kai, quien está al volante en ese instante.

– Ya casi- Yuriy que está a su lado, apenas y se giró para vernos –No se desesperen- me sonríe como sí me estuviera dando un terrible pésame. Y no es para menos, para mí… Kai mató al pobre de Brooklin.

No era difícil adivinar por lo que pasó mi compañero de clases. ¿Cuántas veces debo suspirar para intentar sentirme tranquilo? ¿Para no sentirme culpable?

Por lo que conozco a Kai, fue muy extraño lo que hizo, aún no me lo creo. No le importó que todos los estudiantes que acababan de salir nos vieran en semejante espectáculo, ni que algunos profesores intentaran reconocer quien era el del uniforme. ¡No! Y para que decir del pobre de Brooklin.

– Lo siento…- susurro inconcientemente mirando los autos pasar por la ventanilla, con mi mentón en mi palma izquierda y el cristal a medio bajar, dejando que el aire me despeine. Sé que todos me escucharon, sé que Kai lo hizo.

Después de eso, ya nadie comenta nada más. Puedo escuchar unas cuantas risas de Boris que al estar detrás del pelirrojo, lo molesta para que se gire y así poner de nervios a Kai, pero para desconsuelo del peli-lavanda, mi novio en ningún momento lo miró para tranquilizarlo.

Esto ya es raro, normalmente reclamaría diciendo "Te controlas o te bajas del auto" o "Vuelve a hacer eso, y corres hasta el cine" pero no dice nada. No puedo ver su rostro, supongo que mi asiento detrás de él me da créditos para evitar mirarlo, aunque quisiera saber que es lo que está pensando ¿Seguirá molesto por lo que pasó? Porque sí, estaba enojado hace rato, o no sé si lo siga estando. Maldito el momento en que me descuidé.

– Sube el cristal Rei… por favor…- quiero pensar que el repentino escalofrío que sentí es por el viento, pero no puedo engañarme, sí, es por su voz –Y tú…- mira a Boris por el espejo retrovisor –Si no lo haces te empujo por la ventanilla…– Sí, era muy extraño que no lo amenazara después de todo.

Obedezco enderezando mi postura sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior. De pronto no sé porque, pero un impulso me obliga mirar al frente, lo hago solo para descubrir que me está mirando por el espejo, nos quedamos así un segundo y sin más bajó la mirada hacia el frente. No entiendo porque sus ojos me congelaron al punto de contener la respiración y no puedo evitar sonreír tontamente, después de todo sí podía verme todo este tiempo.

– Al fin…- dijo emocionado el peli-lavanda cuando Kai entró al estacionamiento del Centro Comercial –Ya se me había entumido el trasero.

– Yo lo despierto- sugirió Yuriy mirándolo sonriente y sonrojándolo, debo admitir que su comentario también me dio gracia.

– Por favor Yura, espera a que estemos dentro de la sala…- ahora el bochorno era suyo. Creo que la telepatía gemela me sirvió de algo.

Ahora que todos estamos fuera del auto, caminamos al ascensor y finalmente ver la tan preciada película. Camino tan distraído que apenas y noto que Yuriy y Boris se adelantan un poco, voy detrás de ellos pero por un momento no logro entrar al ascensor porque éste se cerró y porque Kai acaba de detenerme con su mano sujetando mi muñeca.

– Rei- me llama quedamente por detrás de mí, no sé que responderle, así que espero a que continúe hablando –No me gusta verte así…- me abraza de la cintura y coloco mis manos sobre las suyas por mero reflejo, no sé porque pero siento la necesidad de que me suelte –Lo siento mucho- susurra en mi oído al notar mi intención –Le pedí a Yuriy que ocupara tu lugar para distraerme.

– ¿Distraerte?- pregunto confundido e intento voltear para mirarlo, pero refuerza más el agarre.

– Compréndeme, me molestó ver a ese chico tan cerca de ti- no sé si es mi imaginación, pero creo que Kai está… –Él quería besarte, sé que hice mal, pero no pude detenerme, yo…

– No digas más…- sé que por mi actitud pareciera que estoy molesto y él lo cree así, pero solo estoy un poco confundido. Me revuelvo y logro girar para encararlo –Te entiendo- le sonrío y puedo ver un deje de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, así que un poco más tranquilo, me acerco para besarlo.

Puedo entender como se siente, sí alguien hubiera querido acercarse más de lo debido a Kai, quizá hubiese reaccionado igual o peor. El beso es un contacto muy sutil que acaba tan rápido como comenzó, pero creo que es lo mejor, no quisiera que algún policía nos dijera algo vergonzoso por estar besándonos en es estacionamiento del Centro Comercial, por ver a dos chicos besándose.

– Gracias Rei- dice tomándome de la mano al separarnos, quizá no lo notó, pero ya pude sonreír por eso.

Finalmente tomamos el ascensor y cuando subimos nos encontramos con Yuriy y Boris quienes ya se dirigían a donde están las salas. Me pregunto que película será la que veamos, por lo general me encantan las de terror o de suspenso pero no sé si a ellos también les agrade, además que últimamente no ha habido buenos estrenos.

– ¿Qué película quieren ver?- gracias Yuriy, gracias por leerme la mente –Yo voto por "Wolverine los orígenes"- alzaba la mano para denotar su votación.

– Yo quiero, la era del hielo…- dijo Boris mirando las enormes imágenes de las películas fuera de las salas. Por un momento nos quedamos callados por su comentario y se dio cuenta que lo mirábamos – ¿Qué?

– Aparte de infantil serás idiota- claro, no era otro más que Kai –Una, es para niños y dos, ni siquiera la han estrenado.

– Discúlpeme señor soy-Kai-el-gran-adulto, pero a mí me agradan esa clase de películas, me gusta la pobre ardilla que siempre persigue la bellota.

– Tranquilos- decido intervenir gracias a una mirada de complicidad de Yuriy, y es que supongo que él no podría detenerlos –Vamos a ver la cartelera y escogemos entre todos ¿Les parece?

Y como ya nadie dijo nada, supongo que la primera ronda la gano yo, solo nos resta quedar de acuerdo con la película. Nos dirigimos a la fila para comprar los boletos y vimos cuales eran las funcione y los horarios, al parecer ni la de los X-men ni la Era del Hielo se estrenaban aún, solo había unas cuantas para niñas tipo Hanna Montana, unas más de humor y otras románticas, esas no me gustan, hasta que noté un nombre que llamó demasiado mi atención.

¿Cómo pude olvidar el estreno de "Ángeles y Demonios" de la novela de Dan Brown? Desde hacía un par de meses que la estaba esperando y lo había olvidado. ¡Me encantó esa novela! No me importó que fueran más de 600 páginas o que me la pasara leyendo hasta en clases, Ángeles y Demonios es mi mejor record a la fecha, me lo leí en solo ¡Cinco días! Cuando el Código Da Vinci del mismo autor lo terminé en siete. Los misterios, la supuesta conspiración en contra de la Iglesia católica y el revivir a los Iluminados es algo que no podía sacarme de la cabeza. Y ahora ya estaba en las salas.

– ¡Yo quiero esa!- señalé el enorme cartel con la promoción del filme, con Tom Hanks al frente haciendo gala del profesor Robert Langdom.

– ¿Angels & Demons?- preguntó Kai a mi lado y le sonreí –Me parece buena idea.

– No ¡Esa no!- Oh mierda ¿Es que este chico sigue terco con la era del hielo? –Se ve que está aburrida, vine a entretenerme no a dormir.

– Pues te entretienes conmigo- le sonríe Yuriy –Yo también quiero esa.

– Decidido- Kai camina a la fila para comprar los boletos junto con el pelirrojo.

Me ilusiona saber que voy a ver ese filme, puedo notar como Boris me mira con el ceño fruncido como si fuese un niño al que acaban de regañar, pero no me importa ¡Voy a ver Ángeles y Demonios!

Veo que ya están atendiendo a los chicos y me desvío un poco para acercarme a una tienda de dulces. Por los horarios de las salas, supongo que compraron lo boletos para la función de las tres de la tarde, veamos, faltan 50 minutos, supongo que en ese tiempo podemos ir a comer algo. Por lo mientras voy a comprar unas golosinas.

– Mira a quien tenemos aquí- una vocecita chillona se dirige a mí, no es difícil adivinar quien es, por lo que la miro sonriente –Vaya Rei, por lo de hace rato creímos que te habían llevado preso a una extraña mansión.

¿Creímos? Y es cuando me doy cuenta que Mao no está sola. Pude haberme caído de la impresión -o del susto- pero si no lo hice fue porque ahora Brooklin está también junto a ella, mirándome con su inseparable sonrisa de nunca hago nada malo. Y hablando de _algo malo_ ¿Qué voy a hacer si me ven con ellos? No me preocupo por Mao, es mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos años, pero con lo que sucedió hace rato en la escuela, no estoy seguro que de querer ver que hará Kai si Brooklin intenta besarme de nuevo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Rei-kun?- el ojiverde nota mi mutismo y estoy seguro que los dos saben que es lo que ahora estoy pensando.

– No, es solo que…- ¡Kai te mata si me ve contigo! –Me sorprende verlos por acá.

– Ah, eso- responde la chica haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia –Es solo que quería comprar algo en una de las tiendas e iba a pedirte que me acompañaras, pero al parecer Kai me _ganó_ la palabra cuando salimos de la escuela- eso es bochornoso, normalmente no suelo besarme con Kai en vía pública, aún me da pena –Así que le dije a Matsumara y ya ves… ¿Y tú?

¿Cómo les digo lo del cine?

– Pues…

– Rei- Yuriy me ha sobresaltado cuando me tocó el hombro – ¿Te esperamos o…?- deja volando la pregunta al saludar con un gesto a mao quien le regresa el saludo, pero lo que me deja helado es que a Brooklin ni siquiera lo miró.

– ¿Eh?- que si me esp… oh no puede ser –Yuriy, yo…- apenas y digo dos palabras cuando noto la mirada de Kai sobre mí.

– Vemos Rei- ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces Brooklin? –Te lo regresamos en cinco minutos- le dice sonriente a un pelirrojo que me mira extrañado, y es que es difícil no notarlo en sus ojos.

Puedo darme por muerto, o peor aún ¡Matsumara está peor que muerto! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué diablos haces? No salgo del trance cuando el peli-naranja ya me ha empujado dentro de la tienda de dulces, seguido de Mao que al igual que yo, no tiene idea del porque ha reaccionado así.

– No me agrada tu amigo- dice cuando deja de empujarme –Parece que le caigo mal.

– A Yuriy todo el mundo le cae mal- dice Mao mirando de reojo el exterior de la tienda, como buscando a mis acompañantes –Es de un carácter muy especial, pero con sus amigos es diferente ¿Verdad Rei?- me dice ya un poco relajada, al parecer ya se fueron.

– Por… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- no entiendo porque tembló mi voz cuando le pregunté a Brooklin –Kai…

– Tu novio- dice regresando su atención a los dulces de frutas en miniatura, tomando un recipiente para comenzar a llenarlo con manzanitas –Me lo debía.

¡Esto es genial! Yo no tengo ninguna clase de relación con él como para que pueda decir eso. Me recargo derrotado en un estante mirando el adorno del techo del local; unos enormes caramelos de colores. Aunque, por una parte puedo comprenderlo, fue una grosería el haberle dejado callado con lo que hizo kai, pero después de todo él está en su derecho ¿o no? Normalmente nunca es así conmigo, todo es casi igual que antes de que se me confesara, a decir verdad nuestra relación no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, nos seguimos reuniendo con Yuriy y Boris, y casi nuca nos dejan solos, aún así, creo que no puedo comprender del todo a Kai.

Serán mis ideas, pero creo que está celoso.

– ¿Y ahora donde los vas a buscar?- Mao me llama la atención después de un minuto de reflexión –Creo que ya te dejaron.

– Gracias por hacerlo notar, sino me dices ni cuenta me doy…

Sé que eso se escuchó más a una derrota que aun sarcasmo, y es que ya no estoy de ánimos como para detenerme a pensar en celos o esas estupideces, lo que en verdad me preocupa es que Kai ya me había pedido disculpas y las acepté porque aunque no lo dijo, sé que me dio a entender que fue con un _impulso_ ¿qué sé yo? Y ahora el mismo chico que intentó besarme me ha secuestrado.

– Verás que en menos de lo que te imaginas, su _no-vi-o_ lo va a estar esperando fuera de la tienda- ni siquiera nos mira y pasa a escoger unas frituras secas.

– Conociendo a Kai…- Mao se lleva un dedo al mentón dubitativa –No te preocupes- me dice con su sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico. –Por cierto, ¿a que venias?

– Vengo- la corrijo –Al cine, a ver "Ángeles y Demonios".

– ¿En serio? Wow, eso es genial – el pelinaranja ahora ya me mira –Creo que está mucho mejor que _El código_ y por mucho ¡Te va a encantar! Y el final… ¡No es nada con el libro! Aunque la explosión de la Anti-materia fue muy impresionante ¡Y el pobre Camarlengo casi se mata! Jajaja por cierto, que el _Hassassin_ te va a decepcionar- dice asintiendo mientras lo seguimos a la caja para que pague – ¡Parece más un _nerd_ que un asesino!

Creo que mi sonrisa es de las pocas sinceras de todo el día, pareciera que este chico es de los que no le importaría ver la película si no conoce el final de ésta, pero por un momento me alejó las malas suposiciones.

– ¿Y cuando la viste?- le pregunta Mao ahora que se ha quedado aparentemente callado.

– El mismo día del estreno ¡Había estado esperando por la película! Desde hace un par de meses que he querido verla- sonríe triunfal y orgulloso –Ahora, tenemos que regresar a la persona que nos secuestramos ¿Ne, Mao?

Me siento como su fuese un objeto, uno al que halan sin avisar, pero no puedo decirles nada, creo que hasta cierto punto se los debo por lo de hace rato. Aunque a estos dos no les importa la reacción de Kai, no me preocupa que me hayan dejado con Mao y Brooklin, lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que vaya a hacer Kai…

– Creo que no te dejaron tan solo después de todo- murmura la chica cuando salimos de la tienda.

Claro, aunque me sorprende que quien está parado frente a mí es mi pelirrojo amigo.

– ¿Listo?- solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, me siento ridículo –Nos vemos- se despide de Mao, y de nuevo a Brooklin ni lo mira.

– Espera Rei, toma- me da una bolsita con una parte de los dulces que compró en la tienda –Te van a gustar.

Nunca he sabido porque siempre me sonríe, la única vez que lo vi triste fue cuando lo rechacé en la escuela, pero siempre me mira alegre, eso me hace sentir culpable. Acepto los dulces con un gracias y veo como se alejan charlando, o discutiendo por los ademanes de Mao. Sea como sea, me pusieron de nuevo en aprietos con Kai. Y ya que 'habíamos' arreglado las cosas.

– ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Niego sin decir nada, algo debió haber sucedido como para que Yuriy no me dijera nada. NO comprendo como es que mi comportamiento ha cambiado bastante, nunca me habrían preocupado cosas tan pequeñas como esas, nunca había tenido la necesidad de sentirme querido. A decir verdad, a mis 17 años nunca había tenido una pareja ¿Para qué? Para que sucedieran cosas como estás… Creo que mi inexperiencia es lo que más me asusta ¿O es el tener un compromiso casi "formal"? Mi primer relación amorosa, mi primer novio…

– Sé que tiene un carácter "especial"- le miro cuando comenzó a hablar –Pero eso es lo que lo hace diferente a los demás. Él te quiere Rei, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá el mismo que tú con la pelirrosa, y puedo asegurarte que eres la primer persona que lo pone así de…- hace una pausa como para darse valor –Celoso.

– ¿Celos?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando lo escuché.

– Rei, ¿Sabías que los celos hacia una persona, suceden cuando la quieres de verdad?- creo que mis suposiciones no eran tan erradas después de todo –Dale su tiempo, sé que hice mal en dejarlo sólo con Boris, igual y para esta hora ya se golpearon- sonríe ante la visión y yo hago lo mismo –Pero lo conozco tanto como me conozco a mí, y era necesario hablar de eso contigo. Entonces, ¿vamos?

Sin darme cuenta habíamos estado caminando en dirección a los cines, donde puedo ver a Boris admirando a sus personajes de la "Era del Hielo" como si fuera un niño en navidad y a mi novio cruzado de brazos mirándolo hasta cierto punto aburrido. Ahora que Yuriy me ha tranquilizado estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer. Miro a mi pelirrojo amigo y asiento para ver la película.

– Está bien, gracias Yura- será un despreocupado, será un orgulloso, incluso narcisista, pero es un buen amigo.

Nos acercamos a ellos y solo nos miran. Es ahora que en la mirada de Kai no veo ni recelo o resentimiento, es algo que se parece más al abatimiento. No estoy seguro de que es lo que piense, pero sé que no está molesto ¿Decepcionado? NO quiero que siga así, sin embargo no me da tiempo de decirle algo porque ha caminado rumbo a la sala y es cuando veo que ya casi son las tres de la tarde, ya va a comenzar la película.

Siento un codazo en mi costado, Boris me indica con la mirada que lo siga pero solo atino a mirar a Yuriy como buscando un consejo o una aprobación y la recibo con un empujón. Sin esperarlos casi corro detrás de él para darle alcance. Ha entrado y yo tras él, ya está todo oscuro pero puedo ver que está de pie frente a mí como esperándome. Los anuncios de comida en la pantalla apenas y alumbran su figura, la cual no tardo en alcanzar.

No quise ser cursi ni dramático, solo quise ser sincero.

Me planté frente a él con decisión, me miró levantando una ceja e hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Lo besé.

Quizá nunca pueda presumir de haber tenido un centenar de amantes, o que no sea bueno besando, quizá aún me avergüence tomarle de la mano o recibir sus abrazos, pero de algo estoy seguro. Lo quiero mucho, demasiado. Mi primera relación casi formal, mi primer novio. Sé que toda esta confusión fue estúpida, pero gracias a ello pude darme cuenta de que es lo que siente por mí, me doy cuenta en la forma en que me regresa el beso o en el como me abraza a su cuerpo para no dejarme ir. Terminamos el beso y le miro a los ojos, noto un brillo en su mirada.

– Lo siento, ya no te quiero- dice desconcertándome ¿Porqué dice eso? –Me di cuenta que lo que siento por ti no es cariño- ¿es normal este vacío en mi estomago? –Es amor, te amo Rei- y vuelve a besarme.

Deja la labor y me toma de la mano para guiarme a una de las filas, nos sentamos y me abraza recargándome en su hombro, miramos la pantalla y así como estamos se gira para volver a besarme.

Me siento ridículo y no solo eso ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! Me veo deprimente, lo sé porque puedo sentir que mis lágrimas bajan por mi mejilla, que aunque está oscuro quizá puede verme llorar por sus palabras. Nunca creía que un noviazgo se sintiera así, con un enjambre de mariposas dentro de mí, con los nervios delatados en mis manos o el tartamudeo al hablar con él. Con la sensación de tener sus labios en los míos cuando duermo o soñar con su compañía, el verlo esperándome fuera de la escuela y sentir el vértigo cuando va a visitarme a mi casa, sonrojarme por sus palabras o sonreír con sus halagos.

O por el simple hecho de estar con él.

¿Es posible sentir todas esas sensaciones en un solo momento, por una sola persona?

Quisiera decirle lo mismo, pero tengo un nudo en la garganta que no me deja hablar. Ahora es cuando más tonto me siento, y es que nunca creí que Kai sería mi primer novio.

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

Sé que eso parece un final, pero ya no pude escribir más. Créanme que la ridícula soy yo, no sé porque estoy llorando al escribir esto. Se supone que el primer amor es el mejor de todos ¿No? Eso quise creer y mírenme, aún sigo sufriendo por lo que pasó. La última reflexión me llegó a un punto en mis recuerdos que desperté y que quería olvidar, pero eso será lo último que haga al escribir este fic. Quizá sea muy sencillo, pero fue algo que salió de un rinconcito de mi corazón. Disculpen este choro tan difícil de creer, solo no me hagan caso.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, lamento haber demorado mucho tiempo la actualización, pero tiempo es lo que menos tengo, según estoy de vacaciones pero ando buscando trabajo, ya comienzo el tercer semestre de la carrera en Agosto y necesito dinero para esa fecha. Bien, ya no os agobio con mis problemas. No prometo fecha para el que sigue, solo puedo adelantarles el título del que será el capítulo más fuerte e **importante** en el fic. Se cuidan y pórtense mal xD.

Shikai: "Desilusióname"  
El primer amor es el mejor de todos ¿O no?

† Desilusióname te pido, no tengas compasión conmigo, hazme cruzar la línea del amor al odio, para conseguir tu olvido †

**L**eona **D**ark  
**0225-190609**


	5. Desilusióname

**Notas:** ¿Cómo han estado? Seguro que nadie va a leer esto –_– de hecho aún no pensaba actualizar, pero estoy feliz por la **Expo Magyc **que se celebró este fin de semana acá en Toluca *w* ¡Visiten proximamente mi DeviantART para ver las fotos! Bueno, sobre este capítulo ¡Querrán odiar a Kai! xD espero que os guste porque intenté hacerlo triste y me quedó un poco largo (de 15 hojas en Word), por cierto, mi amore **ShippoKitsuneChan** me hizo un dibujo para el fic y me encantaría que lo vieran, está en mi perfil en donde dice dibujos xD y representa la primer escena de este capítulo. A **ilove-chan, sanjixzoro-fan,**** Usagi Kaiba** y **Lucrecia Artica **muchas gracias por su comentario ¡No sé que haría sin ustedes!

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

**MI PRIMER NOVIO**  
**By Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo V.** Desilusióname

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**D**espués de salir de ver esa película en el cine, recuerdo que me tomó de la mano y no dijimos más, ya es un poco tarde cuando salimos del Centro Comercial y lo más seguro es que mi madre me riña de nuevo, pero la verdad no me importa, porque hoy mi novio me ha dicho las palabras más importantes que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Kai se ofrece a llevarnos a nuestras casas, pero Yuriy y Boris se niegan alegando que quieren ir a otro lugar antes de regresar. Kai no insiste y me mira sonriente, yo también le sonrío, eso significa que tendremos más tiempo a solas y para nada me desagrada. Me toma de la mano y bajamos al aparcamiento para recoger su auto.

Aunque no hemos dicho nada en el trayecto a mi casa, es muy cómodo permanecer en silencio con él, porque seguir las charlas es importante, pero saber compartir el silencio es fundamental. A veinte minutos de donde vivo, hay un parque que en las tardes casi no es frecuentado, es gracioso porque Rai y yo cuando éramos pequeños inventamos que había fantasmas y ahora los niños no se pasan por allí, jajaja es gracioso ver sus rostros asustados.

Miro mi reloj y noto que ya son casi las siete de la tarde ¡cómo pasa el tiempo!, suspiro derrotado, no importa cuanto intente regresar pronto, es seguro que me gane otro castigo.

Creo que Kai notó eso y solo me toma de la mano. Me encantan esos gestos cariñosos de él, aunque no es muy su estilo siempre trata de hacerme sentir bien y aunque nunca me diga palabras de aliento, sé que sus acciones le delatan en lo que siente. Es por eso que lo abrazo del cuello, y me paro frente a él para besarlo, no me deja hacerlo y trata de caminar hacia atrás. No sé como es que empezamos este juego, pero es divertido ver como trata de huir de mí y yo intento robarle besos.

Jajaja, ¡qué bueno que no hay niños cerca! He podido colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y con mis palmas le cubro los ojos.

– Rei, no veo nada- me dice tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo –Rei si nos caemos…

– Tranquilo Kai- susurro a puno de besarlo –No dejaré que nada te pase.

– Ajá… Rei no es divertido- dice caminando hacia atrás –Rei…

Y no pudo terminar porque tropezó con una roca y caímos, claro, él de espaldas y yo encima. Cierro los ojos al sentir el impacto y de repente me doy cuenta que no caímos muy fuerte, al abrirlos noto que Kai colocó las manos detrás y detuvo el golpe, de hecho por el sentón abrió las piernas y quedé en medio de ellas. Me mira sonriente y es cuando no puedo resistirlo más y lo beso.

Así nos quedamos por un poco más de tiempo, disfruto de este contacto pero no es suficiente. Me ha tomado de la cadera y se recuesta en el pasto, puedo sentir su lengua delineando mis labios y los abro para recibirlo, ladeo la cabeza un poco y se separa, pero solo para darme la vuelta y dejarme abajo.

– Te amo- murmura y de nuevo se inclina a besarme.

Creo que me dejé llevar por sus caricias, sin darme cuenta abrí las piernas para dejarlo colocarse en el centro, quisiera saber que hora es… porque espero no ser visto por algún curioso. Miro el cielo y veo que ya está oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para que las lámparas del parque se enciendan así que mando la razón al demonio, ahora quiero que Kai continúe con los que no hemos podido terminar.

– Kai…mnh…- quiero pedirle que lo haga, que no se detenga –Kai…- pero no puedo hablar, siento un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estomago cada vez que me besa el cuello, sé que me dejará una marca y eso me sonroja un poco –Kai…

– ¿Dime?- suspira mirándome a los ojos y noto un temblor poco usual, creo que teme que lo detenga – ¿Qué sucede?

Solo de pensarlo siento arder mi rostro de la vergüenza, cierro lo ojos y lo atraigo del cuello para hablarle al oído, no quiero que me vea así de apenado.

– Kai quiero…- quiero hablar sin respirar tan dificultoso –Que…- por el Dios Rana ¿Qué no podré decirlo y ya? –Hazme el amor.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse sobre mí y creo que la he cagado, seguro que no tenía intenciones de acostarse conmigo y ahora me siento ridículo. Cómo no ha dicho nada le abrazo fuerte del cuello, mi cara está más roja de lo que pensé y no quiero que me mira así, por Dios… quisiera no haberlo dicho.

– ¿Seguro?- le escucho ronronear en mi cuello – ¿Rei?

Quiero controlar lo que siento, quiero decirle que si pero no puedo, así que hago lo único que se me ocurre y muevo mis caderas debajo de él, puedo escucharme gemir levemente al chocar mi miembro con su ahora erección. No lo creo, pero al igual que yo, ha escondido cu rostro en mi cuello y ahora es él quien hace los movimientos en nuestros miembros.

Siento mucho calor en el vientre, que sube poco a poco por mi pecha hasta mis brazos. Es ahora que se levanta levemente pero sin dejarme mirarlo y baja las manos a mi pantalón, quisiera ser más activo pero no sé que hacer, por eso dejo que sea él quien realice todo, siento mi pantalón ser desabotonado y deslizado por mis caderas, muy lentamente, aprieto los ojos cuando sus manos rozan mi bajo vientre para desabrocharse su propio pantalón.

No sé como lo hizo, pero mi bóxer esta lejos de cubrirme y él está en las misma condición que yo, respiro agitado por la boca y puedo escuchar que él está igual o peor que yo. Mi bochorno crece cuando baja un poco la cadera y siento su pene muy cerca del mío, doy un bote de sorpresa y escucho una risita de su parte. Reprimo un grito cuando ha dejado su peso totalmente sobre mí, está duro, creo que me lastima pero lo ignoro cuando hace friccionar nuestros miembros.

– Rei…- me susurra quedito –Mmnh… Rei…

No puede ser que él si pueda hablar y yo solo sé hacer gemidos, pero no lo puedo evitar.

– Ah…- cierro los ojos fuerte –No… ah…- siento su mano rodear nuestros penes, masajeándolos y haciendo más rápida la fricción entre ellos –Kai…

Para callar mis súplicas, me muerdo el labio inferior, espero que con eso detenga tan sonoro espectáculo, pero es inútil.

– Ah Kai… no ah, sigue…- su mano me acaricia y de repente suelta mi miembro – ¿Kai?

– Rei- esta respirando entrecortado como yo, se levanta y ahora puedo ver su rostro – ¿Seguro que quiere llegar hasta el final?

– Si…- suspiro admirando ese tono bermellón en sus mejillas, el leve sudor en su frente y sus ojos nublados por el placer – Hasta el final.

Sonríe y le regreso el gesto, pero termina besándome y me muerde suavemente los labios "Relájate" le escucho decir y sube una de sus manos a mi boca y me mete dos dedos. No entiendo muy bien para que es, pero los acepto gustoso y cuando lo saca, coloca la mano por debajo de mi miembro "Tranquilízate" me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo, su mano ahora está en mi trasero, rozando mi entrada "No te voy a hacer daño" sigue mordiéndome los labios y siento que ha metido un dedo.

Me remuevo impaciente por el dolor ¡Quiero que lo saque! Él solamente me abraza rodeándome con su brazo y siento un escalofrío en mi espina; su dedo ha tocado un punto en mi interior que me he dolorosamente exquisito. Ahora vuelvo a escuchar mi respiración pausada, casi ni he notado cuando metió otros dos dedos hasta que sentí de nuevo el dolor en mi entrada, esta vez es más insoportable y sin pensarlo he empujado a Kai, alejándolo de mí

Me mira un tanto sorprendido y baja la mirada, veo que sus labios se mueven en un "Lo siento" y cierra los ojos. Creo que reaccioné mal, ¿cómo podré solucionarlo? Ne, creo que ya se como. Gateo desde donde estoy hacia él, alza la mirada y vuelvo a besarlo, abro las piernas, coloco mis brazos en sus hombros y mis rodillas a sus costados. Muy bien Rei, este es el momento de la verdad, dejo de besarlo y bajo la mirada hacia su pene, Kai me mira un tanto azorado pero abre un poco más los ojos cuando tomo su miembro y lo pongo bajo mi entrada, esto duele, pero sé que Kai sería incapaz de hacerme daño.

Cierro lo ojos y dejo caer mi peso lentamente y ahora ya no siento dolor alguno, sus manos toman mis caderas y me ayudan a bajar hasta que me "siento" sobre él. Respiramos lento y busco sus ojos carmines, al encontrarlos me conmueve ver esa mirada tierna, sus sonrojo en las mejillas y su boca levemente abierta.

– ¿Listo?- asiento abrazando su cuello y acercando mi boca a su oreja –Muy bien.

Sus manos me ayudan a subir y bajar muy despacio, arhg duele, pero hace movimientos lentos con su cadera, el sudor baja por mi frente y brinca a mi cuello. Ahora las luces de las farolas se encienden y el parque pierde la oscuridad, la lámpara más cercana está detrás de un árbol.

Hago movimientos más rápidos, cierro los ojos y él me ayuda a aumentar el ritmo, cambiamos de posición y ahora es él quien está sobre mí. Se inclina para besarme pero no respondo muy bien, mis gemidos cada vez son más fuertes.

– Mmhn Kai…- no te detengas –Sigue…ahh

Me embestía profundo, me hacía temblar cada vez que repetía un "te amo" en mis labios en cada empuje, sé que desde hace tiempo había querido hacer esto y no puedo negármelo, yo también lo deseaba… no sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sentí un dolor en mi bajo vientre, lo abracé fuertemente e hizo los movimientos más rápido, casi sentí clavarle las uñas en los hombros y al final no aguanté.

Vi mi semen en su abdomen y me sonrojé horriblemente, Kai me miró y sonrió aliviándome, esa es una de las sonrisas que más adoro de él; la que siempre me brinda su apoyo. Noto como cierra los ojos y trata de acercar su boca a mi oreja, escucho sus gemidos, frases incompletas entre ellas mi nombre, su cadera golpear la mía provocándome un escalofrío. Se relaja completamente y siento algo deslizarse pos mis piernas, desde mi entrada, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que ha terminado dentro de mí.

– Gracias- me susurra en el oído, besándome el lóbulo, los párpados y las mejillas, con su mano me limpia las lágrimas y delinea mis labios –Te amo.

No respondo porque siento de nuevo el nudo en mi garganta, busco su boca y lo beso, sé que es muy simple mi respuesta, pero sé que con eso le expreso lo que siento. Ahora comienzo a sentir el frío de la noche, las luces de las farolas ya están encendidas y a lo lejos escucho las campanadas que anuncian las ocho de la noche.

Me mira una vez más y me sonríe cómplice, me da un último beso en la frente y se separa de mí, comenzamos a vestirnos y una vez que terminamos, me siento extraño, ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara porque no me atrevo a hacerlo, escucho una risa divertida y me toma de la mano, me abraza por la espalda y así caminamos alrededor del parque. Sé que está consiente que esto es un castigo más de mi madre, yo creo que por eso no me ha soltado, pero cuando llegamos a mi casa le explico que no es necesario darle explicaciones a mis padres, yo me las arreglaré y sé que Rai me ayudará, antes de irse, siento la necesidad de decirla algo.

– Yo también- murmuro torpemente, quizá no me entendió por la forma en que levantó la ceja, así que suspiro sonrojándome de nuevo –Yo también… te amo.

Y no me dijo nada, consiente que alguien podría vernos o escucharnos, solo se acercó y me besó rápido la mejilla, "Te amo" susurra despidiéndose con un ademán de mano, me abrazo dándome calor y entro a la casa.

Desde aquel día que tuve mi primera vez con Kai, nuestra relación ha progresado muchísimo, ya ha pasado un mes de eso. Mi hermano ya "asimila" que tengo un novio, no lo acepta pero si lo asimila. Ya no nos ve raro cuando va a visitarme, y aguanta vernos abrazados o tomados de la mano, aunque a mí aún me da pena, sé que a Kai es algo que no le quita el sueño… por lo menos no me lo demuestra.

Cuando salimos, siempre hace que nuestro tiempo juntos sea tranquilo y ameno, nunca me trata como si fuese una chica, vamos a jugar Pool los fines de semana y una que otra vez, regresamos al Cine. Siento sus abrazos más cariñosos, sus besos más cálidos y siempre me mira como memorizando mi rostro.

Aunque… últimamente lo he notado muy callado -no es de muchas palabras, claro-, pero su mutismo me incomoda, siento que algo le está pasando y no quiere decírmelo. Nunca he sido alguien que presiona a la gente, y no quiero serlo, pero en verdad me preocupo por mi novio. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicimos ese supuesto trabajo de química en su casa, desde que lo vi llorar en el jardín de su mansión mientras me abrazaba, no puedo dejar esa horrible visión de él derrumbado.

— . —

Hoy he comenzado un día muy extraño, desde las tres de la mañana que no tengo sueño, desperté al darme cuenta que seguía lloviendo y las gotas golpeaban mi ventana, aunque me sentía cansado, no podía conciliar el sueño, miré el techo por mucho tiempo hasta que noté el reloj en mi mesita de moche.

Las 6:17

Mis clases no comienzan sino hasta las ocho, por lo que me da tiempo de salir a caminar un rato. Me visto y salgo sin hacer ruido, no quiero que me vean salir, prefiero evitar las explicaciones, tampoco he cogido la bicicleta porque no deseo ir muy lejos, de hecho, lo único que quiero es caminar y sentir este aire frío de la mañana. Dejé mi reproductor de música porque no tengo deseos de escuchar algo, el celular seguro que se quedó debajo de mi almohada.

No sé porque siento esta tranquilidad, es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que solamente quiero andar sin compañía.

Regreso al parque en el que una vez Kai y yo tuviéramos nuestra primera vez y sonrío al recordarlo, desde ese día casi no vengo porque siempre hay niños jugando, pero como es temprano aprovecharé para sentarme en una de las bancas. La primera que veo, es blanca y sin pensarlo me acuesto en ella, cruzando los brazos tras de mi cabeza, miro el cielo que ya comienza a despejarse. Es raro, pero creo que ahora si tengo sueño.

– ¡Buenos días, Rei-kun!

– ¿Ne?- ¡me ha asustado! Este chico siempre logra sobresaltarme –Brooklin, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

– ¿Temprano?, pero si ya son las 7:35

¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no es cierto, ya es tarde! Me levanto tan rápido que siento un mareo por lo que me siento de nuevo… ahora que lo pienso, por mucho que regrese rápido ya no llego a mis clases y no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, no sé para que me apresuro.

– Eh, creo que hoy no voy- dije sin mirarlo, lo conozco y seguro que me reñirá por faltar a las clases, pero no me dice nada, esto es raro – ¿Brooklin?

– No te preocupes Rei-kun, sino puedes le diré a Julia que avise a tus profesores- me sonríe cómplice –Y te llevaré la tarea en la tarde- hace bastante que no lo veía tan alegre.

Ya no me dice nada y solo se despide con un ademán. Bah, ¿Quién podrá entenderlo?, es un buen chico, pero a veces su silencio me hace pensar que planea algo, eso y sus muecas alegres… Mejor dejo de tonterías y vuelvo a recostarme en la banquita, que gracioso, no había notado que sobre mí hay un árbol de Sakura… ¿a que hora regresaré a casa?, para esta hora ya se deben dar cuenta que no estoy en mi cuarto, pero por lo menos ya "avisé" que no voy a asistir a clase, y con eso estoy más tranquilo.

— . —

El día pasó muy rápido, cuando regresé ya no había nadie en la casa por lo que me ahorré las explicaciones. Estuve tentado en llamar a Kai para que me visitara, pero no me atrevo a interrumpir sus clases, quizá él si esté ocupado. No creo que suceda nada malo por un día que falte a clases, un día de descanso no le hace daño a nadie, no me doy cuenta de cómo pero ya es medio día cuando regresó Rai de la Facultad, vaya… hoy salió temprano.

– Hola hermanito- me saluda cuando me ve sentado en la sala, mirando televisión –Ne, mamá se va a enfadar cuando se entere que faltaste a la escuela- no le tomo mucha importancia, de cualquier forma conozco a mamá – ¿Sabes? Me encontré a Kai y me pidió un favor.

– ¿Un favor?- ahora si me ha pillado sorprendido y he girado para ver que se sienta a un lado de mí, también para mirar el televisor, y es que es muy temprano como para que Kai no esté en clases.

– Sí, quiere que le consiga algo- se encoge de hombros –Algo especial, creo. Pero hoy no puedo, así que si lo ves dile que mañana después de clases voy por "eso" al Centro Comercial ¿vale?

Y ya no me dice nada, ¿Algo especial? No entiendo porque habría de pedírselo a mi hermano sabiendo que no se llevan precisamente bien, quizá sea para limar asperezas, genial, no puede haber nada más agradable que convivan en paz. Después de unos minutos tocan a la puerta, volteó a ver a Rai para que abra pero se ha quedado dormido, así que salgo a abrir y encuentro un paquete en el piso y puedo ver una tarjeta en la parte superior que dice:

"_Puedes dudar de que las estrellas son de fuego; dudar de que el sol se mueve. Puedes creer que lo falso es verdad, pero no puedes dudar de la verdad de mi amor_"

Y sonrío sintiendo el calor en mi rostro, me gustaría llamarle, pero por la hora debería estar en su clase de Francés, mejor tomo el paquete y entro a la casa, subo a mi cuarto y lo abro. Me asombro al encontrar un dije con forma del Yin-Yang, es de plata y detrás de el tiene escrito mi nombre, ahora si me ha sorprendido… ya quiero verlo para agradecerle por el detalle, pero tendré que esperar a mañana.

Tengo sueño y creo que iré a dormir… después de todo no pude conciliar el sueño en la noche, quisiera que termine rápido el día para verlo mañana, esperándome fuera de la escuela cuando salgo y poder abrazarlo, decirle que lo extrañé y si me acuerdo… pediré la tarea y pasaré los apuntes de las clases, lo que ahora quiero hacer es dormir.

— . —

Voy caminando a la escuela y antes de llegar puedo ver a Yuriy de pie en la esquina de la tienda que está antes de llegar al colegio, eso me desconcierta un poco porque sus clases comienzan antes, pero no le tomo importancia seguro que se tomó el día como yo, me acerco a él y cuando me ve, sonríe y levanta la mano a modo de saludo.

– Buenos días Yuriy.

– ¿Qué tal, Rei?- sonríe como de costumbre y camina rumbo a mi escuela – ¿Vamos?-, creo que quiere hacerme compañía.

– ¿A que debo el honor de tu presencia?- pregunto alegre, es increíble pero hoy desperté de muy buen humor – ¿No se suponía que deberías estar en clase?

– Ah eso…- sube los brazos detrás de su nuca –Digamos que tuve un imprevisto y vine a verte primero- eso si me desconcertó ¿yo que tengo que ver en eso? –Tengo que darte algo- y de su bolsillo saca un papel y me lo entrega –Pero promete que no lo leerás hasta tarde, si es en la noche mejor.

Miro el trozo de papel y asiento sin decir nada, lo guardo en un bolsillo de mi pantalón y seguimos caminando. No sé porque pero no me atrevo a preguntarle sobre ello.

– Rei…- me habla repentinamente y giro hacia él – ¿Haz visto a Kai estos últimos días?- pregunta sin mirarme.

– No, de hecho…- me rasco la nuca un tanto avergonzado, tanto por mi falta a las clases como por el paquete que me envió mi novio –Ayer me tomé el día y olvidé llamarlo- no creo que sea necesario explicarle que dormí toda la tarde hasta la noche y que no le agradecí el regalo.

– Entonces era verdad…- creo que escuché mal, pero está murmurando cosas –Rei dime ¿en verdad quieres a Kai?

– ¡Cómo me preguntas eso!- algo en la actitud de mi migo me está poniendo nervioso – ¡Claro que si! ¿Por qué es que lo dudas?

Supongo que eso bastó para que dejara esas estúpidas ideas. Ya no dijo nada y cuando llegamos a la entrada, me despeina como es su costumbre y con un simple adiós se va. Me quedo de pie mirando como se aleja y sube a uno de esos autos lujosos, seguro que alguno de sus mayordomos es quien ha estado esperándolo. Ahora que lo pienso, se veía muy raro y casi no mostró su alegre actitud, presiento que algo extraño va a suceder.

Cuando llego al salón, me encuentro con Raúl y Julia y les saludo, pero me miran y se voltean ¿Qué tendrán? Quiero creer que están pasando por un mal día, tomo asiento y las clases comienzan, al parecer no me perdí de nada.

En el receso siento varias miradas sobre mí y eso me incomoda mucho, no sé que rayos les pasa a todos pero ya varias chicas me han mirado recelosas y otros chicos no evitan las miradas furtivas. Rayos, en serio que no tengo idea de nada. A lo lejos veo a mi amiga Mao y trato de acercarme a ella, pero cuando me ve noto que da un salto de sorpresa y sin disimularlo me mira furiosa, suspira fuertemente y se da media vuelta ¿estará enojada porque falté a clases?

– ¡Hola Rei-kun!- nunca me di cuenta cuando Brooklin ya estaba de pie junto a mí – ¿Sucede algo malo?- inclina la cabeza de lado para mirarme mejor –Te ves decaído.

– No, no es nada…- espero poder engañarlo con esa horrible mentira, pero es que con esta situación mi cabeza a comenzado a dar de vueltas.

El resto de las clases pasó demasiado lento, no hice los trabajos y tampoco participé, permanecí tan callado que toda la clase lo notó pero mis amigos gemelos ni siquiera me miraron, y yo que me había levantado de buen humor. Todo esto es demasiado confuso, no entiendo como es que Mao está enfadada conmigo, Brooklin es el único que me ha dirigido la palabra todo el día y eso me está desesperando, incluso Raúl y Julia me han seguido ignorado por completo, no entiendo nada, esto es un asco.

Cuando salgo de clases busco ansioso a mi novio, quiero poder ver a Kai afuera, con los brazos cruzados esperándome para darme ánimos, no he podido comunicarme con él y no le he agradecido el regalo de ayer, de hecho ni siquiera le he dado el recado que me pidió Rai. Puedo ver que Mao pasa de largo y ni me mira ¿Qué rayos le hice? Intento alcanzarla pero escucho el timbre de mi móvil, lo saco rápido de mi bolsa, que extraño, mi madre nunca me habla a esta hora por su trabajo.

– _¡Rei!_- la escucho al momento de responder – _¡Necesito que regreses pronto a la casa!_

– Espera, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?- su tono me está asustando, puedo sentir una gota de sudor frío en mi frente – ¿Qué tien…?

– _Es tu hermano_…- me detengo en medio de la multitud que se arremolina para poder salir de la escuela al escuchar su estrangulada voz –_Tuvo un accidente_…- sollozó en la bocina y sentí que se me partía el corazón.

No puedo creerlo – ¡¿Qué le pasó?!-, siento un nudo en la garganta al intentar preguntar, de hecho no sé si me escuchó aunque sentí que grité, no fue más que un ridículo murmullo.

– _No lo sé ¡No entiendo!_- me grita y abro ligeramente la boca, buscando en un suspiro un poco de aliento –_Se supone que debía llegar a la una pero me dijeron que saliendo de la escuela… fue a un centro comercial ¡No entiendo a que debía ir!_- y de nuevo escuché como lloraba –_Fue un auto… Hijo, tu hermano…_

Y siento las lágrimas en mis ojos, Rai… ¡Mi hermano! –No te preocupes, ya voy para allá- y me colgó, solo escuché como el celular cayó y me llevé las manos al rostro ¡Argh! Que desesperación, ahora no me importa si veo a Kai o no, tengo que regresar a la casa. Puedo ver que Brooklin se me ha acercado y levantó el aparato del piso, me lo ofreció pero casi no pude ver la sorpresa en su mirada al verme así.

– Rei-kun ¿Qué ha…?

– Tengo que irme, lo siento, gracias- le interrumpo tomando el móvil y comienzo a correr.

Necesito un taxi o a alguien que me lleve y… no lo puedo creer… allí está mi novio.

– Kai, Kai… ¡Necesito un favor!- sé que él tiene auto y podría llevarme.

– Ah, ahora si quieres estar conmigo ¿No?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?- no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso, le tomo del brazo y se separa tan bruscamente que sentí que me golpeó el brazo –Kai, ¿Qué te pasa?

Y su mirada me ha dejado paralizado, sentí un escalofrío horrible al ver esos ojos rojizos entornados en un gesto de ira. Nunca había visto esa mirada… creí que ya conocía todas sus expresiones.

– ¿Ya se te olvidó?- su tono es gélido, áspero – ¿O prefieres fingir demencia?

– ¡¿De qué demonios me hablas?!- grito cerrando los ojos y con un temblor en las manos –No sé que te pasa ni me interesa- he sido grosero pero me estoy desesperando, mi hermano está en el Hospital y Kai me está armando escenitas fuera de la escuela, frente a todos –Si no quieres ayudarme ¡No lo hagas!- intento darme la vuelta, pero me toma del brazo – ¿Qué…?

Me hala hacia él y me besa bruscamente, me muerde el labio inferior, veo en sus ojos algo más que la ira ¿Qué le sucede?, pruebo el sabor metálico de la sangre y sé que el también lo saborea, solo atino a empujarlo – ¿Es que tu _amigo_ Brooklin es mejor en la cama que yo?- lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? –Es eso ¿verdad?-, siento un escalofrío a escuchar esas palabras.

– ¿De- de donde sacaste eso?- aprieto los puños tan fuerte que siento tronar los huesos de mi mano derecha – ¿Por qué dices eso?- mi voz tiembla, no comprendo si por el enojo o por el miedo a escuchar su respuesta.

– ¿Por qué? ¡¿Quieres saber porque?!- eleva la voz y las manos desesperadamente –Porque ayer mientras vengo a buscarte como imbécil, me entero que te saltaste las clases con tu estúpido amigo y te fuiste con él…- esto es un chiste, Kai no podría creer eso –Y no solo eso ¡Tuviste el descaro de decirlo a toda la maldita escuela! ¡Todo el mundo se enteró que me engañaste!

– No puedes creer eso…- se quiebra mi voz, alguien está jugando con nosotros y lo peor de todo es que Kai cayó en la mentira – ¡Eso no es verdad!

– ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?- grita llamando aún más la atención – ¡Mao estaba conmigo cuando me lo dijeron, ella lo escuchó!- y voltea la cabeza a un lado, mi amiga pelirrosa ha presenciado toda la conversación y sin expresión alguna me mira fríamente –Puedes preguntarle a Raúl y Julia.

Esto es una estupidez.

Se supone que de todas las cosas que hablasen de nosotros, de quien menos dudaría seria de mí, pero está poniendo en tela de juicio lo que en realidad pasó. No sé que es lo que más me duele, que me lo esté gritando frente a toda la escuela o que sea capaz de creer las mentiras de la gente.

– Eso no es verdad- susurro torpemente bajando la mirada –Kai yo… nunca…- y me callo repentinamente, siento mi corazón dar un bote cuando veo a Brooklin que está a mi lado y con su mano derecha quita una lágrima de mi mejilla. Lo miro aterrado y de su rostro paso a ver el de Kai.

No sé si está demasiado furioso, quizá arrepentido o muy dolido. Todo lo que podría sentir lo ocultó perfectamente en la frialdad de sus ojos escarlata.

– No es necesario que digas nada, acabo de comprenderlo- y baja la vista, es cuando regresa a mi cabeza la imagen de un Kai derrotado y lloroso –Jeh, caí como un idiota- me mira de nuevo y mete la mano en su bolsillo, sacando algo –Sí esto paga lo bien que me la pasé cuando te acostaste conmigo, guarda el cambio- me lanza al pecho varios billetes y sonríe burlón borrando esa repentina tristeza –Que si lo pienso ¡creo que te debo unos cuantos dólares más! ¿O es que quieres que te pague en Euros?

Y no lo soporto más.

Tomo a Brooklin del brazo y doy media vuelta, me siento ahogar cuando le pedí que me acompañara a mi casa, que tenía algo urgente que hacer. Ya no siento vergüenza, no me importa que vean como voy llorando silenciosamente por la calle con un amigo tomándome de los hombros o que se burlen por ello. No tengo idea si Kai siguió allí de pie o se fue, quizá recogió el dinero o se largó dejándolo allí. No lo sé.

El resto de la tarde fue borrosa, Brooklin me acompañó demasiado tiempo. No hizo comentarios, no preguntó ni intentó hacerme sentir mejor, solo estuvo conmigo en silencio. Mi madre volvió a llamarme para pedirme que no saliera de casa, que ella y papá estaban en el hospital y que después me informarían del estado de mi hermano, le ofrecí a Brooklin algo de comer pero no aceptó, dijo que no estaba en condiciones de cocinar y él me preparó té y una sopa de miso mientras le explicaba la situación de mi hermano. Cerca de las siete de la tarde Brooklin me dijo que quería seguir conmigo, pero debía irse, no pude pedirle que esperara más tiempo, solo salí con él y lo acompañé para que tomara un taxi.

Caminamos largo tiempo hasta que llegamos al parque, entonces me tomó de la mano y me dejé, en estos momentos lo que más necesito es poder desahogarme con alguien, pero me avergüenza hacerlo frente a él.

– Mira Rei, no había notado que hay Sakuras en este parque- dice señalando un árbol a la distancia, es cuando noto que me ha llamado por mi nombre sin su tradicional "kun" –Son lindas.

No digo nada, solo me quedo de pie con él tomando mi mano, no sé porque… pero siento que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

– Rei, ¿recuerdas el cuadro en tu sala, el del gatito negro?- asiento confuso ¿eso que tiene que ver con las Sakuras? – ¿Su significado?

– No- y es la verdad, no lo recuerdo.

– El gato es una persona de buen corazón, rodeado por personas que son las rosas, cegado por las espinas de esa flor- creo que ya sé por donde va su explicación, no quiero pedirle que se detenga, quiero saber si es lo que pienso –La paloma es una oportunidad- me mira sonriente –Una oportunidad que el gatito negro no debería desaprovechar…

Sonrío por eso, aunque Brooklin sabía que Kai y yo _éramos_ novios nunca dejó de insistir en que yo le gusto y más de dos veces me lo insinuó, sin embargo no quiero hacerle ilusiones, necesito arreglar lo más pronto posible las cosas con Kai.

– Gracias Brooklin, pero…

– No te preocupes Rei- creo que nunca dejaré de admirar esa sonrisa –Yo te esperaré, por ahora deberías tratar de recuperar lo que has perdido por un malentendido- mira el reloj y hace una mueca de inconformidad –Ya son las Siete… ne, ¿estarás bien si te dejo aquí?

– Claro, muchas gracias por todo amigo.

Antes de salir corriendo me besa en la mejilla y se despide con la mano, veo que se aleja y pide un taxi. Dejo que la sonrisa en mi rostro se esfume y camino adentrándome al parque, voy pateando una piedrita y lo que sucedió en la escuela regresa a mi cabeza como una película de terror, la indiferencia de Mao y los gemelos, la misteriosa frialdad en Yuriy y el repentino ataque de ira de Kai.

La frustración contenida en mi pecho me impide respirar bien ¡¿cómo es que habían sucedido así las cosas?! Ahora es cuando dejo que fluyan poco a poco las lágrimas, de impotencia, de ira, de desesperación. Siento mi cabeza dar de golpes, mes estoy liando demasiado y no me gusta para nada. Tengo que relajarme antes de enloquecer, busco una banca para recostarme, lo que menos quiero ahora es regresar a casa donde seguro todavía no hay nadie. Cuando encuentro una, me estiro a lo largo para mirar el cielo, no me había dado cuenta que aunque son las siete de la tarde ya hay nubes oscuras, lo más seguro es que llueva y no pueda ir al Hospital.

No puedo creer que Rai haya tenido un accidente ¡Eso le pasa por descuidado! ¿Acaso no miró para ambos lados antes de cruzar?… repentinamente siento húmedos mis ojos, sin pensarlo he comenzado a llorar, esto es deprimente, si me viera así se burlaría con ganas, pero es que no lo puedo evitar… Mamá dice que no sabe porque fue al centro comercial y lo peor de todo es que yo si lo sé, pero no fue culpa de Kai… no lo fue…

Hoy me pasó de todo, Mao está molesta conmigo y ahora ya comprendí el porque, Brooklin volvió a hacerme un malentendido in intencional, a mi hermano lo atropellan y Kai piensa que lo engaño con alguien más ¡Eso es una tontería, un mentira! Pero no me creyó… no me molestan los rumores, no me importa lo que digan de mí, lo que me molesta es que dude de mí… ¿por qué me lío tanto? Limpio mis lágrimas con mi manga derecha, tengo que arreglar esto antes que empeore… pero ahora mi hermano está herido, necesito un consejo, necesito verlo, Rai, ahora es cuando más te necesito.

– ¿Por qué, Kai?

Enjugo mis párpados con mis manos y suspiro para relajarme, si tan solo alguien me dijera en que Hospital está… pero estoy varado a esta banca… ni siquiera quiero moverme, puedo sentir las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro pero ya no me importa, tengo frío y siento mis músculos entumidos. Sí la brisa pudiera llevarse esta frustración, con gusto me quedo toda la noche, pero solo enfermaría.

Tengo una opresión en el pecho, lo único que hago es levantar mi mano izquierda y mirar el anillo atado en mi muñeca… el regalo que Kai me dio.

Me cansé de estar acostado y mejor me siento, la lluvia es suave casi no se nota que llueve, froto mis brazos para darme un poco de calor. Busco mi móvil en todos los bolsillos de mi pantalón, espero que mi madre no me haya llamado, cuando metí la mano en una de las bolsas laterales me pinché el dedo con un alfiler ¡Maldita sea! Me llevo el dedo a la boca y con la otra, saco la aguja… es ahora que recuerdo el papel que me dio Yuriy en la mañana, éste tiene un listón negro en forma de moño que no había notado, es pequeño, pero a un lado está mi nombre ¿Qué será?, lo abro y lo leo en voz alta…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**A **__mi primer novio…_

_Rei, no sabes lo doloroso que es para mí el haber llegado a esto, hay formas para despedirse, y creo que una carta es de las más bajas, pero no tengo otra opción. Quiero que sepas que hice lo posible por seguir en Japón, por no dejarte, sin embargo ya no puedo negarme a los hechos. No importan las mil razones, sé que no las entenderías y no quiero que lo hagas. Si lees esta carta, será porque ya me he ido… y muy probablemente no vuelva. No preguntes por qué, no puedo darte razones, no me pidas una explicación, olvídame si es necesario como ahora yo lo intentaré._

_Rei, no quiero ser algo más que un viejo y maldito recuerdo de algo que no pudo cambiar el fui, para estabilizar el soy y evitar el seré, no quiero ser un fantasma que te atormente el sueño, no quiero ser la sombra de lo que sentíamos ¿Lo comprendes? Ya tengo mi futuro planeado, pero tú no estás en él. ¿Cursi? ¿Quién no lo es? No puedo pedirte que me perdones, que me mires como a otro amigo o con ese sentimiento que una vez sentí por ti, solo te pido que intentes aceptarlo, no quiero que lo comprendas, solo que lo asimiles y si es posible, que te resignes._

_No puedo ilusionarme con la falsa promesa de que algún día regresaré porque no estoy seguro de hacerlo, no puedo pedirte que esperes algo que no será. Rei, sé que nunca estarás solo, porque donde quiera que estés, habrá alguien a quien le compartas tu cariño, lástima que esa persona ya no seré yo ¡qué más daría por besarte de nuevo!, por tenerte en mis brazos y decirte cuanto te quiero, pero ya no será así. Maldito sea el día que nací en esta familia, maldito el día que mi sangre reclamaría por ser el Heredero…_

_El destino no existe, quizá solo sean situaciones extrañamente coincidenciales…_

_----_

_Me voy como vine a tu vida  
__Sin hacer ruido me despido me voy  
__P__ero me cuesta tanto olvidarte mi amor  
__M__e cuesta tanto decirte adiós._

_El suelo de mi vida se viste  
__Se abriga con hojas de un adiós  
__M__i destino es amar y despedirme  
__Y__ pedir, permiso para vivir._

_Cada vez que intento perder  
__El miedo a caer  
__Me tropiezo en mi mismo y  
__Dejo escapar a quien me ha querido._

_Adiós, mi vida me voy,  
__Te dejo marchar  
__Viviré en tus recuerdos  
__Jamás te olvidaré  
__Adiós Rei…_

_----_

_Desilusiónate Rei, no vivas con mi fantasma porque eso no es justo para ambos ¿crees seguir amando a alguien que no tuvo compasión contigo para terminar nuestra relación de frente?, sí esta es la única forma de hacerte cruzar la línea del amor a odio, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo para conseguir tu olvido, no mereces seguir enamorado de un recuerdo, y no merezco recibir tu cariño._

_Me voy mi amor, espero poder conseguir tu aceptación un día de estos, no puedo pedirte perdón porque ni yo mismo me he perdonado. Cuídate por favor, me despido amor, me voy pero me llevo tus besos, tus caricias y sobre todo, me llevo en mi corazón a mi primer novio…_

_Kai H._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Es normal que ya no respire? ¿Qué mi cabeza dé vueltas? ¿Qué mis vista se nuble o que no pueda hablar?… No puede ser, no… ¡Esto no es justo! Se ha ido, ¡¿Por qué se fue?! Maldito papel ¿Por qué no dice otra cosa? ¿Por qué una despedida? –Porque…

Se supone que mañana iba a arreglar las cosas con él, que lo buscaría después de saber algo de mi hermano ¿Por qué estoy llorando otra vez? Ya no quiero llorar… ya no quiero que duela… No necesito más decepciones este día, ya no necesito más desilusiones. Bastante es que Rai está grave en el hospital, bastante es saber que he tenido una riña con él, como para que venga a decirme estas estupideces ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste de frente?! ¡Eres un cobarde! Lo que más me duele es que todo por un malentendido

Tengo que regresar a casa, pero no puedo caminar, me duele el pecho.

– ¡Te odio Kai!- siento arder mi garganta por la fuerza, no importa cuanto lo grite, sé que ya no me escuchas porque seguro ya estas muy lejos ¿No? – ¡Te odio!- me dejo caer derrumbado sigue lloviendo pero cada vez es más fuerte –Te odio- me duelen los puños de tanto golpear el piso, ya no tengo fuerza, ya no tengo lágrimas, ya no tengo a Kai –Te odio… te odio porque te amo demasiado…

No puede ser, las cosas no tenían porque terminar así, si se iba a largar ¡Debió hacerlo de frente! – ¡Te odio!

No recuerdo que sucedió, si me desmayé o me dormí en la calle no me importó, de lo que estoy seguro es que enfermé gravemente, recuerdo haber visto a mi madre sentada junto a mi cama llorando, no sé si por mi temperatura demasiado alta o por otra cosa, susurraba cosa como "_Los queremos mucho hijos…_" y seguía llorando. Una vez vi a Mao sentada junto a mí, tenía mi mano derecha entre las suyas, mirando la venda. Le pedí disculpas, pero igual que mi madre sólo sollozaba.

"–_Estás delirando… deja de decir 'Kai'…-_" me pedía acariciándome el cabello "_–Deja de nombrarlo… por favor Rei… ya no te lastimes_" sin embargo yo no recuerdo haber pronunciado el nombre de Kai.

En ningún momento.

Quisiera que en verdad sea por la fiebre que esté imaginando el accidente de Rai o soñando con esa carta, aún siento las heridas bajo el vendaje… casi puedo ver las sangre en la palma de mi mano… es un sueño ¿verdad que Kai estará conmigo? Que no se ha ido… – No tengas compasión conmigo…- digo sin pensar, cerrando los ojos con la imagen de Mao llorosa a mi lado –Hazme cruzar la línea del amor al odio… para conseguir tu olvido…

**  
C**ontinuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

Bueno, no sé que rayos pasó con esos dos, comprenderé si no les gustó… Del lemon mejor no hablemos, solo he escrito dos en mi vida y no soy muy buena que digamos, disculpen la simpleza. Ne, ¿qué más? Creo que no quedó tan triste como esperaba, sin embargo como vieron; tuvieron una pelea, Kai ya dejó a Rei y su hermano tuvo un accidente. Acepto sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo (que no tiene fecha porque se me borró el adelanto) sinceramente dudo que les haya gustado… y quiero pedirles una disculpa por el tiempo que tardé y por lo horrible del capítulo X__x

El fragmento de canción en la carta es de **Adiós Dulcinea** de **Mägo de Oz**, sería genial que la escucharan y la otra "Desilusióname" es de Olga Tañón. Cuídense y si llegaron por error, de antemano les agradezco su tiempo. Ahora que lo recuerdo… hoy es el concierto de Miyavi… ok, no me hagan caso xD ya me voy, tengo que terminar de ver los capítulos de School Days n__n ¡Ja ne~!

**Shikai:** "Costumbres"  
El primer amor es el mejor de todos ¿O no?

"_Aunque ya no sientas más amor por mí solo rencor, yo tampoco tengo nada que sentir y eso es peor  
Pero te extraño, también te extraño. No cabe duda que es verdad que la costumbre, es más fuerte que el amor_"

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1501-191****009**


	6. Costumbres

**Notas:** Jejeje no sé como disculparme por tardar tanto (si no lo notaron, me desvié al fandom de Naruto xD) pero ya está lista la actualización. Debo decirles que no pienso dejar botada esta historia, es de mis favoritas. Por cierto; **Rita, ilove-chan, KaiJusSanguinius (**x2**), sonia, saya, BSKG, noirkot**, **Angie C. Cullen **y **xXx_HYDEIST_xXx **muchas gracias por su comentario. Capítulo patrocinado por _Rusia_ y _NILE_ de Amor Yaoi xDD que sin su insistencia no sé hasta cuando habría actualizado ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

**MI PRIMER NOVIO****  
By Dark**

* * *

**Capítulo VI. Costumbres**

* * *

**  
N**o importa cuanto tiempo pase.

_Me gustas._

Los sentimientos son un círculo vicioso del cual nadie puede escapar.

_¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?_

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, que sana los corazones rotos y fortalece el coraje de los vencidos, yo más bien creo que el tiempo te ayuda a crecer y madurar, pero las heridas siguen allí, esperando el momento de ser abiertas una vez más, como una yaga que nunca podrá sanar.

_Te amo Rei._

Sé que mi indiferencia es la única máscara que tengo para poder olvidar todo lo que sucedió, pero, ¿en verdad podré hacerlo? Quiero creer que al fingir ser alguien que no soy, podré superar tantas pérdidas, tantas tristezas y desilusiones. Necesito hacerle creer a todos que no me importa en absoluto, que nadie volverá a verme llorar o sufrir por una persona, que puedo ser tan frío e insensible como una roca y para lograrlo debo engañarme a mí mismo antes que a todos, tengo que engañar a mi mejor amiga antes que todos los demás.

– Hola Rei- me saluda Mao tocando la puerta para pasar – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– ¿En verdad quieres que te responda?

Quisiera poder estar más tiempo solo, me fatigo rápido si me altero y hoy no quiero hacer grandes esfuerzos, deseo estar aislado para no estar escuchando a mis padres, no tener que recibir palabras de aliento o de consuelo, miradas de ternura o afligidas de arrepentimiento, no deseo causar lástima tirado en esta cama. La miro y noto que sus ojos claros entristecen, no es que quiera ser grosero mucho menos con ella, pero simplemente no me apetece tenerla cerca, lo que ahora necesito es estar solo.

– ¿Sabes?- toma su cabello y juguetea con él antes de sentarse junto a mi cama –Raúl y Julia querían venir a visitarte, pero tuvieron que hacer algo de último momento.

– Así está mejor- me escucho decir, quiero que no me mire a la cara –De todos modos no tenia pensado recibirlos.

– ¿Por qué te comportas así?- susurra sin dejar su cabello rosado –Ya te ofrecí mis disculpas, los gemelos también lo hicieron y lo único que haces es ser frío y cortante. ¿Sigues molesto?

Molesto, que graciosa palabra ¿Con quien estoy molesto? Quizá conmigo mismo por haber enfermado en tan desgraciado momento. Quizá con medio mundo por mirarme con lástima después de haber dudado de mí. Quizá con Brooklin por crearme un mal entendido tras otro. Quizá con mi fantasma que me ha dejado tirado en cama con un montón de vendas en mi mano. Me molesto cuando llego tarde a algún sitio o cuando se descompone el auto, cuando pierdo un objeto ¿entonces que es esto que siento? No, no creo estar molesto.

– Déjame verla- susurra tomando mi brazo derecho y acuna mi mano entre las suyas, delinea cada venda con su dedo y noto que vuelve a sollozar –Lo siento tanto Rei…

No comprendo porque se altera tanto, solo me corté la mano, no es nada de que preocuparse. Ese día después de leer la carta, recuerdo haberla apresado en mi puño, la aguja –o alfiler- se enterró en mi palma, pero no sentí dolor alguno, para nada. El tiempo que golpeé el piso, las paredes incluso mi propio cuerpo, no significa nada ahora, quizá esté tumbado en cama, quizá mi ánimo esté por los malditos suelos, pero la sensación de mis heridas me alivian, me relajan, me obligan a olvidar el porque no quiero salir de casa. Mi mano sigue cortada, me desangré bastante, pero bien dicen que un dolor opaca a otro.

– Olvídalo…- le dijo soltándome de su agarre, me mira apenada y baja el rostro – ¿Has sabido algo de Yuriy?- desvío la mirada para que no note la ansiedad en mi rostro, aunque sé que es totalmente inútil.

– Nada.- suspira recargándose en el asiento –Intenté localizarlo desde que… eh… cuando te llevaron al Hospital, pero no puedo comunicarme con él- escucho su voy ligeramente ansiosa.

– Anda, pregunta.

– ¿Por qué quieres ver a Yuriy?- dice después de aclararse la voz –Es lo único que has exigido desde que recuperaste el conocimiento, ¿por qué quieres hablar con Ivanov? Sabes que él es…

– La única persona que puede entenderme…- susurro inconcientemente antes de cerrar los ojos. Por un momento siento quedarme dormido, pero me sobresalto con un temblor en mi labio ¿Qué hora será?

– Hoy vino mucha gente- me mira como esperando a que diga algo – ¿No piensas bajar?

Debería hacerlo, pero no quiero tener un mal recuerdo de mi hermano, Rai… me dejas solo cuando más te necesito. No deseo ver tristes a mis padres, pero cada día me siento peor, necesito recuperarme, darles ánimos, hacerles saber que aunque mi hermano ya no está, yo sigo junto a ellos, deben superar su pérdida así cómo yo lo haré, tanto la de Rai como la de Kai. Ahora soy el pilar de mi familia, la persona que les hará recordar buenos momentos, no puedo dejarme caer ¡La vida sigue y yo estoy aquí!

– No…- no sé que más decirle, siento que se levanta y se dirige a la puerta –Gracias por todo Mao- se detiene y se queda allí de pie –Sé que fue un imbécil por tratarte así, a ti y a los gemelos, no te pido que me disculpes, sólo que me comprendas.

Sé que fue suficiente, ha regresado y ahora me abraza.

¡La vida sigue y yo estoy aquí!- escucho en mi cabeza. Es la verdad, no puedo derrumbarme aquí mismo, quizá Kai se haya largado, sé que no querrá verme y yo tampoco lo quiero, será lo mejor. Aunque Rai haya fallecido, sé que puedo levantarme y recordarlo como mi mejor amigo, se sentirá orgulloso de verme animado, lo voy a extrañar… nunca le dije cuanto lo quería, cuanto me alegraba verlo conmigo, fui grosero con él, maleducado y de lo peor, pero él sabía que era cariño mutuo, mi mejor amigo…

Después que Kai se fue, no había tenido más lágrimas, había olvidado lo que es llorar, ya no me dolía el pecho ni las heridas en mi brazo, no sentía nada, estaba seco… pero el ver triste hoy a Mao me quebrado el corazón, me ha hecho recordar la tristeza. Ella me abraza, sus manos recorren mi cabello, hace mucho que no sentía las lágrimas en mi rostro como ahora, ella no dice nada, sólo me abraza y acaricia mi cabello. Es la primera vez que lloro por la muerte de mi hermano frente a alguien.

* * *

_**T**__omé una navaja y miré el filo contra la luz,  
Su forma, su textura, su hermosura,  
Deseé sentir su contacto en mi piel,  
La acaricié y sin querer, me lastimé._

_Nunca había visto mi sangre tan bella,  
Tan roja, tan caliente, tan pura._

_¿Qué sucedería si la empuño contra mi brazo?  
¿Sentiría dolor, placer, agonía, alivio?  
Miré el espejo y no supe quien era,  
¿Quién es esa persona con navaja en mano?_

_Ese no soy yo…  
Yo no parezco un fantasma ¿o sí?  
Seré una sombra, un recuerdo,  
Un ser que nunca existió._

_Tomé la navaja y la miré contra la luz,  
El tamaño, el peligro, el horror,  
La arrojé y deseé no volver a verla,  
Deseé volver a ser yo._

* * *

– Tú sí que estás mal de la cabeza amigo- comenta regresándome el poema – ¿Seguro que con esto vas a participar?

– No habrá mejor verso que el mío- presumo guardando el papel en mi mochila –Además, sí tú no participas ¿Qué caso tiene ganar? Eres muy buen escritor Brooklin.

Y esa es la verdad, nadie escribe cómo él.

Han pasado dos semanas y ya regresé a la escuela ¿Por qué tardé tanto? Porque según mis padres, estaba enloqueciendo ¡jah!, porque creían que no era normal dormir en el día y deambular por la casa en las noches, porque no se explicaban a que salía en las tardes y regresaba sin decir nada ¿es malo comer poco? Yo no lo creo, me mandaron con el doctor porque según ellos, ir a descansar al cementerio es de locos ¿será por eso que fui con un psicólogo?

– ¿Te sientes bien?- toca mi frente con su mano derecha –Por un momento te quedaste estático.

– Estoy bien- retiro su palma y caminamos por el pasillo.

Que mala suerte, justo hoy que regreso a clases Mao se enferma y no vino. Noto las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mí ¿Qué les pasa? Brooklin camina a mi lado y ocasionalmente me sonríe, sabe que los silencios son importantes entre nosotros, así era con Kai. Los gemelos fueron muy cuidadosos con lo que decían, ¡fue tan gracioso! Cuando Kai se entere, seguro se morirá de risa.

'_Mira, es el chico homosexual_'

'_Ahora querrá jugar con Matzumara ¿Qué se cree?_'

'_¿Por qué regresó, no lo habían mandado con el loquero?_'

Ya entiendo.

Se creen que me importa lo que digan ¡si claro!, mírenme, me recuperé más rápido de lo que lo habrían hecho ustedes ¡me gustaría saber que habrían hecho bola de ineptos! Sin dejar de sonreír tomo a mi amigo del brazo, no dice nada, sólo seguimos caminando hasta bajar las escaleras. No dejan de mirarme, ¡y no me importa! Si no dejan de hacerlo, seguro Kai se molestará con ellos.

– ¿Quieres un helado?- me invita Brooklin saliendo de la escuela – ¿Qué haces?

No quiero responderle, lo he soltado porque no quiero que _mi novio_ se moleste por vernos juntos, miro de lado a lado de la calle ¿Dónde demonios está? En mi reloj son las 2:37 él debió salir hace más de media hora.

– Busco a alguien- respondo y al instante siento un escalofrío, miro a un pelirrojo caminar del otro lado de la calle, sin decir nada, me despido de mi amigo con una seña y sigo a esa persona ¡él debe saber donde está!

Lo alcanzo y no puedo evitar la emoción – ¡Yuriy!- gritó halándolo del brazo –Eh, disculpa… te confundí…- la chica me miró extrañada pero no dijo nada.

Me siento ridículo…

Pensé que después de varios días podría ver a Yuriy por aquí, pero creo que también se fue ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿En verdad habrán creído que les mentí? No he tenido contacto con ellos, Boris tampoco ha llamado, seguro que no saben lo de mi hermano. ¡Ah! Me lío demasiado… me duele la cabeza. ¡Cómo me gustaría olvidarme de todo!, necesito dejar de lado esas tonterías. Kai se largó por su propia voluntad ¿no? Nadie lo obligó, nadie le sugirió que fuese un patán, un engreído y altanero niño rico.

El heredero de una gran fortuna.

Es ahora que recuerdo la dichosa carta "_Maldito sea el día que nací en esta familia, maldito el día que mi sangre reclamaría por ser el Heredero…_"

Sin darme cuenta, he llegado al mismo parque donde tuvimos relaciones, camino estáticamente, ni siquiera sé que diablos hago, llego a una de las bancas y me derrumbo. La tarde es muy tranquila, casi no hay niños rondando y eso lo agradezco, necesito calma, tranquilidad. Quiero pensar fríamente, ese día se nos calentó la cabeza y dijimos cosas sin pensar, yo no quería ofenderlo, pero sus palabras hirieron mi orgullo. Pagarme por nuestra primera vez… acaso se pensó que sería su puta… pero esa no es firma de ser, nunca pierde el control, siempre es frío, calculador, analiza todos los aspectos… ese no era Kai…

Que si lo pienso, Ivanov también estaba raro conmigo desde la mañana, quizá él ya sabía algo y no quiso decirme, quería comprobar que le decía la verdad a sus preguntas… que bajo cayeron… dudaron de mí, de mi integridad y de mi palabra. Esas absurdas ideas fueron de alguien más, ellos no pueden pensar algo así de mí… Kai me dijo que me amaba… y yo también lo dije…

Quiero que los días pasen rápido, no tiene ningún sentido disfrutarlos si no estoy con él.

Cierro los ojos con el rostro en alto, con el sol acariciando mis sentidos, con la brisa borrando mis ideas, quiero dejar de pensar, de sentir, de recordar, ser otra persona, una que no sufra, que olvide el amor, que nunca vuelva a repetir un _te amo_, porque sólo lo he dicho un vez, y aunque él ya no lo merezca, será la única persona que lo escuchará de mí. Ya no quiero ser recordado como el que sufrió por un hombre, el que hizo el ridículo frente a todo el mundo, no quiero ser el mentiroso, el infiel, el embustero… ya no quiero sentirme como el ex–novio de Kai, no soy un fantasma, ni un recuerdo, seré una sombra, un ser que nunca existió…

Cuando abro los ojos, ya ha atardecido, si hace frío ni cuenta me doy, quiero esperar un poco más, quiero ver las estrellas y sentirme acompañado.

En estos momentos, extraño tener a Kai a mi lado, sentir sus brazos rodeándome en un fuerte abrazo, sus manos sujetar fuertemente las mías, su labios recorriendo los míos… me duele, me duele el saber que ya no está aquí, seguro ya se regresó a Rusia donde nunca lo volveré a ver, pro ahora será lo mejor, él sufría y nunca quiso decírmelo, lo sé, yo lo vi cuando estábamos en su mansión, las discusiones con su abuelo eran constantes, ese viejo quería someterlo y nunca se dejó, aún así, estaba atado a un destino del que no podría escapar, cargaba a diario con su apellido sobre los hombros y la responsabilidad de saberse un _Hiwatari_, pero ahora ya no me tiene a su lado, ya no hay impedimento para que sea el encargado en las empresas familiares.

Lo extraño.

Lo que más me duele, es que siento un vacío en mi pecho, extraño tenerlo a mi lado.

–Odio las costumbres…- digo esperando ser escuchado por el viento, las odio porque cuando una costumbre es suprimida, no podemos dejar de hacerla, repetirla y recordarla, –Odio que no estés conmigo…- quisiera que me escucharas, porque mi necesidad de saberme querido me ha ganado, lo amo y eso nunca cambiará. –Pero lo que más odio, es que me acostumbre a estar contigo…

Ha pasado una semana y el tan esperado día del concurso de poesía llega, aunque nunca he escrito en mi vida, sé que plasmando mis pensamientos en papel podría crear maravillas, lástima que eso ya no importe. Brooklin no quiso participar, dijo que necesitaba un poco de motivación o autoestima ¿por qué lo dirá? Ni que fuera a llorar porque alguien me gane, mi intención es participar y no llevarme la gloria. Me pregunto si el que él esté entre los jueces tiene algo que ver…

Después de unas cuantas horas se organiza una reunión en el Auditorio de la escuela, todos los participantes están allí, los miro y casi me rió de verlos tan preocupados ¡Que ridículos! A la gente no le interesa lo que escriban, si hablan de las flores, el amor eterno o de muerte ¡nadie lo tomará en cuenta! Una chica toma la palabra, coloca un par de hojas frente a ella y comienza a hablar – ¡Tenemos un ganador!- dice por el micrófono colocando un papel frente a ella –Debo agradecer a todos por su participación, fue difícil seleccionar un ganador ente tantos excelentes trabajos, pero no imposible. El poema está firmado cómo anónimo, espero que les guste tanto como a los jueces- se aclara la voy y comienza a leer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_**Mi primer Novio**_

_Lo miro a la distancia y me sonrojo,  
No debería hacer esto,  
Somos pareja, somos novios,  
¿Por qué aún me apeno?_

_Me dijo "Te amo" y no respondí,  
Me abrazó, me besó.  
Sé que esperaba una respuesta,  
Y no pude decir nada._

_Me siento ridículo y no solo eso  
¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota!  
Me veo deprimente,  
Lo sé porque puedo sentir mis lágrimas  
Bajar por mis mejillas._

_Nunca creí que un noviazgo se sintiera así,  
Con un enjambre de mariposas dentro de mí,  
Con los nervios delatados en mis manos  
O el tartamudeo al hablar con él._

_Con la sensación de tener sus labios en los míos  
Cuando duermo o soñar con su compañía,  
El verlo esperándome fuera de la escuela  
Y sentir vértigo cuando va a mi casa,  
Sonrojarme por sus palabras  
O sonreír con sus halagos._

_O por el simple hecho de estar con él._

_¿Es posible sentir todas esas sensaciones  
En un solo momento, por una sola persona?_

_Quisiera decirle lo mismo,  
Pero tengo un nudo en la garganta.  
Ahora es cuando más torpe me siento,  
Y es que nunca creí que __**él**__ sería mi primer novio._

_**Anónimo**_**.  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todo el auditorio aplaude, las chicas se sienten identificadas y los chicos hasta halagados, los profesores discuten sobre quien será el alumno, y yo… yo sólo puedo sentir un vacío en mi pecho, si supieran que yo escribí todo eso se reirían de mí, porque a pesar de todo, no puedo olvidar lo que un día fuimos, no puedo borrar sus caricias o sus besos, no puedo resistir el deseo de volverlo a ver, las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que lo quiero, de pedirle perdón por un error que nunca cometí.

Dejo de escuchar los aplausos y me pongo de pie, mi corazón a latido tan fuerte que siento un dolor en el pecho, no miro a la gente, no puedo decir palabra alguna. Mi silla cae al piso y me quedo estático… no lo puedo creer… allí está Kai…

**Continuará…  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

Bueno, ya casi lo tenía completo así con un poco de tiempo en la Facultad he podido terminarlo jojojo. ¿Notaron que Rei estaba enloqueciendo? No se la crean, sigue un poco afectado por las cosas que le han sucedido, Kai fue muy duro con él ¿qué opinan de él? ¿Habrá comentarios en este capítulo? No lo sé ú.ú El supuesto poema de **mi primer novio** es la última reflexión del cuarto capítulo. No sé que más decir, espero que les haya gustado, me retiro, tengo que actualizar otros fics ¡cuídense mucho! Les mando MUCHOS BESOS

**Shikai: **Encuentros  
El primer amor es el mejor de todos ¿O no?

Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos.

**Leona Dark  
1715 - 090310**


	7. Encuentros

**Notas:** Jejeje ~ no sé como disculparme por todo el tiempo que he dejado pasar con la actualización de este fic, sé que todas las excusas que dé no servirán de nada, sólo os pido un poco de comprensión, me han pasado un montón de cosas en este año y mi desequilibrio emocional quizá sea la razón más verídica del porque he demorado bastante. Me gustaría explicarle más, pero dirán "Joder tía, ya calla y déjanos leer" así que sin más demoras, les dejo el 7° capítulo ^^ dedicado a las siempre lindas **NILE** y **Rusia** de **Amor Yaoi** ¡de todo corazón para ustedes chicas lindas! Agradézcanle el patrocinio porque sin su preciosa insistencia este capítulo jamás habría salido xD

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

**MI PRIMER NOVIO**

**By Dark**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII. Encuentros**

**

* * *

**

**A** pesar del vaivén lento y tranquilo, puedo sentir un ligero vértigo en mi estómago culpa del movimiento, la suave brisa de Septiembre acaricia mi rostro logrando sacarme una débil sonrisa que es observada por una sola persona. No dice nada, no me riñe ni sermonea, tampoco halaga lo que hago, simplemente me acompaña, aunque sólo esté allí, a mi lado; sé que me mira, que está pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos, que casi puede saber que es lo que pienso, que aunque lo niegue, le importo tanto cómo cuando me conoció. Es gracioso pensar que alguien como él podría llegar a conocerme tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

– Creo que me gusta Salima- digo después de más de media hora en silencio.

Puedo escuchar una de sus clásicas risas sarcásticas, una ligeramente cargada de desprecio y burla. Ya sé como iba a reaccionar y no me sorprendo, es sólo que… lo hizo mejor de lo que esperé.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Rei?- pregunta al momento de empujarse sobre el columpio y balancearse como yo – ¿La verdad o lo que quieres escuchar?

Y es en estos momentos que agradezco a todo lo malditamente bueno en este mundo por haberme cruzado en el mismo camino que él.

– Di lo primero que se te venga en gana Mystel- río ignorando su aguamarina mirada –De preferencia que sea la verdad.

– Es una chica linda- hace una pausa, como midiendo sus palabras –Me gusta su cabello, sus amigos no son desagradables, Ozuma es bueno jugando al ajedrez, ella es un tanto marimacho, pero siempre tiene buenos temas de conversación, no es aburrida, tampoco femenina, es inteligente y juega muy bien al basket ball- noto que se encoje de hombros como restándole importancia –Un buen partido sin duda, digo, después de tres o cuatro años de no tener una pareja estable, cualquier chica es buena para ti, no es que no haya otras mejores o más bonitas, claro.

No puedo evitar reír a carcajada limpia.

Tiene razón, quizá haya chicas más atractivas que Salima, sin embargo el aspecto físico es lo que menos me interesa. Tampoco es como si quisiera que fuese mi novia, ni nada, no es que me urgiera andar de la mano de alguien en estos momentos, no necesito ataduras a mis recién cumplidos 20 años. Me atrae, pero no hay más.

– ¿Tres o cuatro años, dices?

– Según mis cuentas, sí- dice entre bostezos –Serán cuatro en marzo próximo.

Es verdad, en marzo se cumplen cuatro años que Kai se fue.

– Vamos Kon, no es como para que te vuelvas a poner melancólico ni nada- una sonrisa se me escapa al ver que quiere remediar el desliz cometido –Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees?

– Claro…- aunque mi vida ha cambiado mucho en estos años, a veces, sólo algunas veces puedo recordar el rostro de Kai, su aroma, su tacto, en realidad, es como un fantasma, una imagen casi ininteligible, todavía sueño con él pero ya no es como antes. Me siento tonto al seguir pensando en él, y es gracioso porque no puedo evitarlo.

Todavía recuerdo la última vez que lo vi… fue en aquella ocasión, en un concurso de poesía o algo así…

Estuve preparando mi poema para participar, pero mi debilidad fue mayor y terminé escribiendo una sarta de tonterías a las que titulé "Mi primer novio", todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que esas frasecillas dizque románticas hayan ganado aquel día. Decía, fui un cobarde, un idiota sin el valor de decir "Ese poema es mío" y lo presenté como anónimo, y a pesar de eso a los jueces les gustó toda esa cursilería barata.

¿Cómo describir el remolino de sentimientos que tuve en ese momento? Aún no sé como hacerlo, me temblaban las manos e hiperventilaba, pero mi estabilidad nerviosa casi cayó cuando al mirar a la entrada del auditorio vi a Kai de pie, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados al pecho, su mirada estaba atenta a la chica que dirigía el evento. No me importó que la gente me viera raro cuando me levanté del asiento con cara de total asombro ¡tenía casi frente a mí a mi maldito tormento! Fue tanto mi letargo que creía escuchar que me nombraban, y no estaba equivocado.

– ¿Y bien? Démosle un aplauso a nuestro compañero Rei Kon, ganador del segundo lugar- escuché mi nombre y miré a mi alrededor, mis compañero me miraban y me felicitaban, sentí que me empujaban y las sonrisas de los gemelos me hicieron reaccionar –Bueno, le pedimos a Rei que suba a leernos su poema, vamos Rei-kun.

Estaba hecho la mar de nervios, toda la atención estaba sobre mí, incluso sentí la mirada de Kai, y aunque no se movió, me seguía con la vista.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Podía salir corriendo como un cobarde —si ya lo había hecho antes con el anonimato del supuesto primer lugar, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora?—, podía rechazar el premio y salir de allí con la poca dignidad que tenía, o podía… simplemente podía fingir demencia, locura ¡desequilibrio emocional! Eché un vistazo y en ese momento comprendí muchas cosas, todos me miraban porque hacía unos días había hecho un drama fuera de la escuela por un supuesto engaño, esa gente quiere ver un espectáculo, un show de circo… y se los iba a dar, sí lo que querían era divertirse, después de ese día tendrían mucho de que hablar.

– Muchas felicidades- me sonrío la chica entregándome un diploma –Bueno, él es Rei Kon y les presentará su poema titulado "Fantasma"

– Para ti, con todo mi desprecio…- fue lo único que pude decir antes de enfocar la vista al auditorio que burlonamente, esperaba ansioso a que tropezara o tartamudeara, pobre gente, no tenía ni idea. Sin siquiera mirar a donde estaba Kai, tomé el micrófono con la mano izquierda y caminé dos pasos al frente, y comencé…

_T__omé una navaja y miré el filo contra la luz,  
Su forma, su textura, su hermosura,  
_

De mi bolsillo saqué la navaja que siempre cargo, la que una vez me regaló mi hermano. Los gemidos de sorpresa me hicieron sonreír, me alentaron a seguir adelante.

_Deseé sentir su contacto en mi piel,  
La acaricié y sin querer, me lastimé._

Muy tiernamente delinee el nombre de Kai en mi antebrazo, no estoy tan loco como para cortarme las venas frente a todos, sólo pienso darles un poco de espectáculo, así que aprisioné el filo en mi palma hasta que corté mi mano.

_Nunca había visto mi sangre tan bella,  
Tan roja, tan caliente, tan pura._

Hice más presión hasta que mi sangre goteara frente a todos, sus sonrisas burlonas ya habían desaparecido.

_¿Qué sucedería si la empuño contra mi brazo?  
_

Escuché ruido a mi espalda y noté que los jueces ya se habían alarmado, pero se detuvieron cuando puse la navaja en mi muñeca.

_¿Sentiría dolor, placer, agonía, alivio?  
_

La chica que me entregó el diploma ahogó un grito al verme sonreír, estaba completamente aterrada.

_Miré el espejo y no supe quien era,  
¿Quién es esa persona con navaja en mano?_

Dije mirando a todos, recorriéndolos, analizándolos, preguntándoles con la mirada que es lo que opinaban de eso, sí es que ese tipo de drama era del que querían hablar, los miré uno a uno hasta que me detuve en la persona que más me interesaba.

_Ese no soy yo…  
Yo no parezco un fantasma ¿o sí?  
_

Pregunté ya con la voz quebrada, me vi lamentable, lo sé, pude notarlo en la mirada asustada de los presentes, sin embargo saberme con la atención de Kai fue suficiente para mí.

_Seré una sombra, un recuerdo,  
Un ser que nunca existió._

Caminó hasta estar casi frente a mí, pero no dijo nada, estaba igual o más sorprendido que el resto. Despegó los labios como queriendo decirme algo, pero no lo dejé porque volví a amenazarme con la navaja.

_Tomé la navaja y la miré contra la luz,  
_

Ahora el barullo detrás de mí era más intenso, escuché pasos acercándose, debía terminar antes de que me detuvieran.

_El tamaño, el peligro, el horror,  
_

Unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda, inmovilizándome, pero eso no me impidió el dar otros dos pasos más y posar mi mirada fijamente en Kai.

_La arrojé y deseé no volver a verla,  
_

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía debido al agarre, lancé mi navaja a donde estaba él.

_¡Deseé volver a ser yo!_

Grité impotente al ver el piso manchado con mi sangre, al ver que todos se alejaban mirándome aterrados, incluso Kai había quedado estático al ver semejante teatrito sin embargo mi atención se desvió al ver que Brooklin me tomaba por los hombros y me zarandeaba.

– ¡¿Qué mierda te sucede Rei?- gritó tratando de hacerme entrar en razón – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Porque tú querías sacarme de este asqueroso agujero, querías que participara en tu estúpido concurso ¿no es así, Matsumara?- en ese entonces no podía comprender la magnitud de mis propias palabras –Era para hacerme sentir mejor, para hacerme olvidar que Él estaba más presente en mi mente que antes- estaba mal, ahora sí podían catalogarme de loco, de demente – ¡Querías que me olvidara de él! ¡Qué me deshiciera de mi fantasma!

Y después de eso, recuerdo haber sentido el agarre sobre mi cuerpo más liviano, quise girarme y quitar a aquel que me había sujetado para salir de allí, pero un golpe en el estomago me detuvo, caí y antes de perder el conocimiento escuché hablar a Brooklin.

– ¡Bien hecho Mystel!- estaba asustado, lo supe por su voz – ¡No debiste golpearlo!

No sé exactamente que fue lo que pasó. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo recordar, que por más que me esfuerzo las he olvidado, alguna vez me dijo el psicólogo que yo mismo bloqueé esos sucesos, que inconcientemente los deshice de mi cabeza para evitar seguir sufriendo "es tu auto-defensa"- me dijo "estarás bien"- y cómo todo buen estúpido, le creí.

Pasaron varios días después de que Kai se fue definitivamente, eso lo supe porque Mao coincidió con él, y aunque se vieron frente a frente los dos evitaron volver a cruzar miradas y palabras. Yo estuve en el hospital una semana, supongo que mi supuesta mejoría la notaron cuando dejé de repetir mi poema, sí, sé que fui el más estúpido, el más patético, el más imbécil… pero no me arrepentía de nada. Puedo presumir que después de eso, conocí a Mystel, y dar gracias por haberlo puesto aquel día en el jurado, no sé que habría sido capaz de hacer si no me hubiese sujetado.

– Rei, ¿estás bien?

– ¿Ah?-sin darme cuenta me he perdido una vez más en mis recuerdos, esos pocos que aún retengo en la cabeza –Lo siento, ¿decías?

– No nada- a veces me apena pensar que Mystel pueda llegar a ser tan paciente conmigo, que a pesar de esa malísima primera impresión no se alejó de mí y al contrario, quiso que nos hiciéramos amigos –Hoy es trece…- dijo volviendo a mecerse en el columpio.

– Es verdad…- murmuro para mí mismo –Gracias, lo había olvidado.

Ya no me dijo nada relacionado con el tema de las parejas y gustos extraños, después de eso seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que comenzó a oscurecerse. Sin demasiada ceremonia hemos dejado atrás los columpios que por casi cuatro años nos han visto llegar de dos en dos, de mes en mes y de seis a siete. Caminamos casi diez minutos y en una de las calles se gira para despedirse con un simple ademán, tomando una ruta distinta a la mía. No le digo nada más porque sé que es innecesario, él bien sabe que este día no ando muy bien de humor.

Mañana es 14; un mes más de la muerte de mi hermano.

– Soy un tonto- me golpeo la frente al recordar que no he comprado las flores que cada mes llevo al cementerio –Rei, eres un idiota- me recrimino antes de echar a andar a la florería.

Normalmente Mystel es quien me recuerda que debo comprar un ramo de flores, pero esta vez no entiendo porque también lo ha olvidado, como sea… argh, no le puedo reclamar porque no es culpa suya, ¡ah! No puede ser, ya comienza a hacer más frío, necesito correr para alcanzar la tienda abierta.

Ahora es cuando debo caminar más a prisa, bien, mientras no choques con ninguna persona todo estará bien, te evitas el pedir disculpas, te evitas perder el tiempo y más importante, parecer un torpe. Argh, pero si sólo la gente me dejara pasar sería más fácil, ¿mmh? El semáforo está en rojo, esta es mi oportunidad, debo correr.

– Alto…- escucho que alguien grita – ¡Espera hijo, está el pase!

Fue en ese momento que alce la vista y vi la luz verde, siento mi corazón detenerse a la posibilidad de tener un accidente HOY, este día, "corre Rei" escucho y conteniendo la respiración sigo avanzando. No sé como logré atravesar la avenida y por los pelos me salvé de ser atropellado. Estoy temblando, soy un completo estúpido y lo único que hago es dejarme caer en la acera para mirar al policía que desde el otro lado de la avenida me hace señas de regaño, mis manos están heladas y siento espasmos en mi columna, pero no me pasó nada y eso es lo que importa.

– Por Dios, eres un imprudente…- mi respiración se corta al escuchar esa voz, no puede ser. – ¿Quieres un consejo? Será mejor que huyas antes de que esté el alto y ese oficial venga a reprenderte.

De un salto me pongo de pie y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Esa frialdad en sus ojos azules, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a alguien con ese temple helado en sus facciones, esa sonrisa torcida de lado a modo de eterna burla y ese cabello rojizo inconfundible.

– Yuriy…

– Vamos- me toma del brazo y como si de una fuerza muy superior a la mía se tratara, me hala para perdernos entre la gente que aún me mira sorprendida.

No sé porque no puedo oponerme a su agarre, no es como si quisiera que me condujera por la calle como un pequeño niño perdido, pero tampoco me molesta, a pesar de que me está halando y caminamos a paso rápido, no chocamos con la gente, sus grácil movimiento me obliga a mirarlo por un instante; ahora está más alto que yo, tampoco estoy muy alto que digamos pero si me saca como diez centímetros de estatura.

– Auch- se ha detenido y he chocado contra su espalda.

– Lo siento- se disculpa y suelta el agarre –Bueno pues, pasa- abre la puerta de lo que parece una cafetería –Las damas primero…- Y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, una sincera que ahora es cómplice a la suya.

– Hay cosas que no se olvidan ¿Verdad Yura?

Se encoje de hombros restándole importancia pero sin dejar de sonreírme –Yo prefiero decir que hay cosas agradables que es mejor no olvidar.

Agradezco su caballeresco gesto y camino admirando el lugar al que me ha traído, ahora es que noto que no es cualquier cafetería, más bien parece una especie de restaurante pequeño, sencillo sin pero sin dejar de lucir lo lujoso del sitio. Hay varias parejas esparcidas en la sala principal, y más a lo lejos hay unas cuantas familias. Definitivamente uno de los lugares a los que va un chico rico a cenar cuando no tiene nada que hacer, muy común en la posición de Yuriy Ivanov.

Me giro para buscar a mi compañero y veo que está hablando con el encargado, supongo que va a pedir una mesa, no creo que ya haya alguien esperándolo. Bueno, mientras él se encarga de eso voy a acercarme a esas pinturas de la pared, hay una que me ha parecido graciosa, es un cuadro donde un gato negro juega con una paloma. Auch, siento un dolor en el pecho y retrocedo sin darme cuenta que hay alguien detrás de mí.

– Lo siento mucho- me disculpo y trato de ver a la persona pero ella no me deja; ahora me está abrazando.

– Oh Rei, ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!- esto no puede estar pasándome a mí ¿qué se supone que hace él aquí? –Mira como has crecido…- me mira de arriba hacia abajo sin soltarme los hombros, argh ¿por qué me incomoda su mirada? Soy un idiota, no debería azorarme por eso –Estás mas apuesto que antes…

Muy sutilmente me zafo del agarre, pero no puedo quitarme el bochorno –Hola Brooklin, sí, ya es bastante tiempo.

Hacía poco más de un año que Brooklin tuvo que dejar el país con su familia por asuntos del trabajo de su padre. En ese entonces había hecho un drama porque no quería irse, según él. Debía estar a mi lado… ah, ya recuerdo, es por eso que ahora su mirada me incomoda tanto; porque aún le sigo gustando.

– Demonios, me encantaría invitarte a cenar pero…- voltea a ver a una pareja sentada a unos cuantos metros de distancia –Vengo con mis padres, lo siento tanto Rei.

– No te preocupes- casi sonrío por la buena fortuna –De todos modos acompaño a alguien más, así que…

No tuve tiempo de seguir hablando cuando un brazo me rodeo la espalda. Que horror, hace años que no me sentía así de incómodo entre dos personas que a la distancias se nota que no se agradan.

– Bien Rei, tú vienes conmigo- y sin dejarme despedirme de Brooklin Yuriy me da la vuelta y me conduce a una de las mesas más apartadas de esa parte del restaurante.

Aunque me alegró la llegada de Yura, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por la forma en que me separó de Brooklin… sí, definitivamente hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.

Ya en la mesa me pide sentarme y obedezco como si fuera a gritarme o algo así, por lo menos es lo que presentí al ver su ártica mirada aún tanteando la distancia que nos separaba de donde está Matsumara, pero al darse cuenta de mi tensión, ablandó sus facciones y me sonrió como antes, le correspondo con cierta timidez pero sin tanto rezago.

Cuando entramos al restaurante tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, tantas cosas que son las que he querido saber desde mis tiempos de secundaria, cuando éramos unos niños jugando a creer en el amor, pero ahora estando frente a él no puedo ni hablar, no se me ocurre como poder reclamarle todo lo que sucedió, no sé como pedirle las explicaciones que Mao no podía darme, no tengo idea de porque mis ojos se están volviendo acuosos ¿es que no me da gusto estar ahora con un viejo amigo? Uno que sabe que ha pasado con la vida de la única persona a la que he querido.

– Tienes derecho a reclamarme todo lo que quieras, si es de tu agrado, maldice hasta que te canses, pero por favor…- baja la mirada como sintiéndose culpable –No llores Rei.

Qué patético soy…

La calidez de una lágrima recorre mi mejilla fría por la noche. No puedo soportarlo más y me llevo una mano al rostro, debo demostrarle que nada de esto me ha afectado tanto como quizá ellos piensan, debo mostrar que esos días en terapias con el psicólogo funcionaron y que no estoy tan demente como mucha gente decía… pero es tan difícil, siento un nudo en mi garganta, necesito tranquilizarme para poder hablar y más que nada, para prepararme a escuchar lo que me tenga que decir.

– Yuriy, yo…- ¿cómo decirle que me da gusto verlo cuando desapareció de mi vida en el momento que más lo necesité? ¿qué él era el único que podía entenderme?

– Perdóname Rei- me interrumpe al momento de ponerse de pie y hacer señas con la mano. Volteo más por inercia que por interés y en ese momento sentí un vacío en mi estomago –Maldice hasta que te canses…- me repite sentándose de nuevo y atrayendo mi atención –Pero por favor, no te vayas a ir…

Sujeta una de mis manos que están temblando, no sé si de frío o de nervios, de coraje o de vergüenza. Cierro inconcientemente los ojos al sentir sus pasos cada vez más cerca, casi escucho sus voces, están detrás de mí… no quiero verlo…

– Amor, que bueno que sí pudiste venir- ríe jovialmente Yuriy –Hola Kai, por favor, tomen asiento.

Aprieto fuertemente el agarre de su mano, no me importa si lo lastimo, se lo merece, él es el único culpable de todo lo que pueda suceder. Cuando arrastran las sillas no puedo evitar abrir los ojos y posar mi mirada en ellos.

– Hola Rei.

Y una vez más, sentí mis piernas temblar, allí está Kai… y está sentado frente a mí.

**Continuará  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

End Notes:

Antes de volver a desaparecer xD ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ah~ sé que pudo haber quedado mejor, pero por ahora seguiremos manteniendo esta lentitud en la trama (y en las actualizaciones xD) no sé como disculparme, sólo puedo agradecer a **vangelromina, Renne;M, Lucrecia Arctica, sanjixzoro-fan, Usagi Kaiba, Cuma, Rei Kon Koneko, Kaei Kon, Angie C. Cullen **y** ilove-chan** por haber dejado un comentario, en verdad no sé que hería sin ustedes. Y bueno ¿les gustaría que Kai y Rei arreglaran sus problemas o que lo empeoraran todo ahora que se vuelven a ver cara a cara? xD dependiendo lo que opinen seguiré escribiendo.

Sin más me despido, son un amor niñas lindas (y niños por si hay algún chico que me está leyendo *3*) haber que les parece el título del siguiente capítulo. Se cuidan.

**Shikai:** Confesión

El primer amor es el mejor de todos ¿O no?

»Sólo el hombre íntegro es capaz de confesar sus faltas y de reconocer sus errores«  
**Benjamin Franklin**

**Leona Dark  
0128 - 121110**


End file.
